


ChanBaek In Tokyo

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Humor, Band Fic, Blood Drinking, Donor!Baekhyun, Drinking blood, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Vampire Centric Moments, Vampire!Chanyeol, lots of blood, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is unknowingly an 헌혈자 (Heonhyeolja – Pronounced:  He-yun-he-yeol-chah), which translates to Blood Donor, but in this sense, it’s not a medical term; It’s something much more profound.   Chanyeol is secretly a vampire who, for the last eight years, has repressed his vampiric nature in order to follow his dreams.  When Baekhyun's condition causes him to start bleeding out, it's Chanyeol who finds him.  When he feeds from him, it kick starts a chain of events that will ultimately change both of their lives forever.</p><p>This is the Debut entry of my EXO Donor Series.</p><p>Note (4/11/2018) - REWRITE AVAILABLE:  The first 6 chapters and another one coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ChanBaek In Tokyo (The Original Version)

** **

**ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY

**Part I**

**The Beginning**

**( Original Version)**

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Hyung hyung," Chanyeol said, tugging on Baekhyun's sleeve.

He spun the barbers chair he was in around. "Yeah?" His eyes widened at the sight of his new hair style. It was buzzed underneath and the rest of it was blow dried to where his bangs fell forward, stopping at his brows. It was now freshly dyed a deep red color. "Whoa, it looks nice," he said, sincerely.

Chanyeol gave his signature toothy grin. He was very pleased. "So, it really looks good, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wow!"

They looked over to find Chen looking at Chanyeol's hair with a smile on his face. His new hairstyle was also nice. The warm honey color he'd had before was now darkened to a rich black that accented the light brown shade of his eyes. "This is a good look for you."

"Yeah," Chanyeol asked.

"Yeah." He moved over for the hair stylist to pass him. "Ah! B.B. Noona, what do you think of Chanyeol's new color?"

She was a straight up person who only spoke when something needed to be said. Her opionion was very important to them, because she wasn't easily impressed. So, when she smiled in approval all of their hearts swelled from the accomplishment.

"It looks very good, Chanyeol-sshi. Who worked on your hair, today?"

He looked over his shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the barbers chair two seats away from Baekhyun's.

She peeked around him. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw took in the sight of the other stylist who was currently cleaning up his area. "Ah. Tenchi Oppa?"

"Ne'. "

She nodded her head in approval, then straightened to face Baekhyun. "Ok," she said to him. "Now, you said you wanted to go black as well?"

"Dae," he answered, giving a qick tip of his head, before turning his chair back around to take in his current hair style. The blonde color he'd been wearing for the last couple of months still held it's initial bright tone, but his roots had grown out a few inches. It didn't look bad, but he was ready for a change. Regardless, it was necessary to take on a fresh concept for their new album.

"Ok," she said again, stopping beside him to run her fingers through his hair. "I think we should also shorten the length a little bit."

"Sounds good," he said, a small smile forming on his lips as he thought about it.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

By the time that B.B. Noon was finished with his hair, Baekhyun had developed a headache. He thanked her and headed for the elevator. Chanyeol was there and any other time he'd ask him why he hadn't left already. He'd been one of the first ones to get his hair done.

"You're hair looks nice," Chanyeol said, holding a package wrapped something out to him.  
"Thanks," he said, shaking his 'no' about the food. He pressed the down button on the elevator and it doesn't take it long to open. Chanyeol followed him inside. He doesn't say anything else. The elevator makes a 'ding' sound and the doors close. When they open again, Chanyeol grabs his arm and turns him around to face him.  
"Chanyeol," he said impatiently. "We need to be back at the dorms in an hour to pack." Chanyeol's brows furrow slightly and Baekhyun feels guilty about being mean to him.  
"I'm sorry," he says and Baekhyun's glad that he doesn't sound sad. So, he didn't hurt his feelings. "It's just... Are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm fine."

"You look kind of..." His eyes narrowed as he considered the accurate description of what he was seeing. "...red."

He sniffed in bemusement at that. "Red?" He gave a small laugh. "I've heard green for sick, pale for sick, but never red. What does that even mean?" SM Entertainment Headquarters was a quaint, three story building made up of spacious rooms to work in.

Each room was aligned with wide windows that allowed natural light to permiate the atmosphere, giving it a down to earth homey feel. That one reason was why it was so easy to relax here. They felt supported and not pressured, which made them want to work harder. They wanted the company and their managers to know just how much they appreciated the opportunity that they were being given.

The bottom floor is significantly smaller than the other two, it's only purpose being to welcome SM's members and to insure security to keep them safe while they worked. They stopped in front of the double glass front doors and Baekhyun pushed them open.

There were too many people on the side walk and he had to keep his eyes in front of him as they walked. When he managed to look back at Chanyeol, he did a double take in confusion, because he was pouting. "What? What is it?"

"You do look kind of red," he responded and Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So, what if I am a little red. It was stuffy in that room and with the fact that all the members were cramped in there at the same time, I probably just need some fresh air."

In all honesty, Baekhyun had been feeling kind of sick the last couple of days. It wasn't a cold, he didn't have a fever and he didn't feel like he needed any extra sleep. He couldn't describe it. He'd just felt off, but he wasn't about to tell Chanyeol that. He was a worry wort on top of a mother hen. He'd go in to protective, nurturing mode if he thought there was anything wrong with him, regardless of how small it was.

It was probably being caused by on-coming rain or the upcoming season change that was making him feel this way. His body was sensitive to stuff like that. As they got in the car Chanyeol didn't say anything else and he was glad for it. He guessed that his excuse had worked. They both put on their seat belts and the driver started the car. When he got back to the dorm, Baekhyun was going to pack, then take a little nap. He hated flying when he was lacking in sleep. It always gave him the worst jet lag ever.

When they were done traveling, it usually took him a week or sometimes a week and a half to make a proper recovery. He was going to do everything he could to avoid that happening this time.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Yah yah yah!"

Baekhyun spun around from packing his suit case to see Sehun fending off an attack from Jongdae. He had his hands up in defense as Jongdae continuously tried to tickle him. When they saw him, both of them stopped.

He pulled his tooth brush from his mouth and being careful not to let any tooth paste escape, he asked, "What?"

Laughing at him, Jongdae asked, "What are you doing, Hyung?" When he was amused, his eyes got so small that you could barely see them.

"I'm packing." He waved his tooth brush in the space over his suit case sarcastically.

"Baekhyun," Sehun said, taking a step towards him. "Are you feeling ok?"

He made a face at him, because he was the second person who'd asked him that today. Was it that obvious? "I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you look kind of... red."

His heart beat sped up, because he was also the second person to tell him that particular detail. What if there was actually something bad happening to him? Maybe he was having an allergic reaction to something. He didn't know what it'd be to. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything, ate anything or used anything out of the usual. "I feel fine," he said and even realized how mono-toned his words sounded.

Chen stepped even closer than Sehun had, a small crease forming between his brows as he examined his face. He blinked a few times, then took a step back. "You do look kind of red," he said, shrugging. "Nothing serious, though. Maybe you're just hot. It is kind of warm in here. Maybe we should lower the air."

Sighing in relief, Baekhyun turned away from them to go to the bathroom. He spit the tooth paste in to the sink, cleaned his tooth brush, then swished water around in his mouth. Once he spit it out in the sink, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were a little pinker than usual, but other than that, he looked normal. It was kind of warm in here.

That had to be the reason. He swallowed when he remembered that Chanyeol had also said the same thing earlier and they hadn't been here when he had. It had been warm in the styling area to, though. He let out a loud sigh and shook his head. There was nothing wrong with him.

"Why are you two even in here?" He asked them as he came back in to the room.

"Right," Sehun said, eyes widening slightly, like he'd just remembered that there was an actual reason why he'd come to his room. "Can I borrow some of your socks?"

He scowled. "They're in the top drawer."

"Thank you, Hyung."

Baekhyun didn't reply, turning back to his suit case. What else would he need for the next two weeks? He blinked rapidly and turned his head towards the bathroom. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he went back to the sink. He rinsed his tooth brush off and dropped it in to his suit case. It hit the bottom with a satisfying 'thump'.

He heard the sound of his top drawer being opened, then closed. As Sehun, with Jongdae hot on his heels, left his room, he eyed his arms carefully. Lucky for him, he only had three pairs of socks. The last time he'd loaned out his socks, it'd been to Tao and he'd taken all but two pairs. It didn't matter that he'd washed all of them, paired them up and given them back in perfect condition.

Not only had the idea of the concept of borrowing back his own socks been ridiculous, but Tao had been put on a different floor as him and it'd simply taken too much effort to go back and forth to his room for a pair of socks. He'd quickly just bought a new pack. He rolled his shoulders as he headed for his closet. What else did he need?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Groaning, Baekhyun kicked his blanket off. It was so hot that he was sweating. Slowly, he sat up and pushed his hair back. He held it there and touched his forehead with his free hand. He was burning up.

Getting out of bed left him panting for breath and he groaned again. His muscles were stiff and his head felt like someone was squeezing it. Why did he feel so bad? The light from his phone hurt his eyes as he checked the time. It read 3:30 PM.

How was it possible that he'd only been asleep for fourty-five minutes? If he didn't know any better he'd think he'd over slept by twelve hours. Clearing his throat, he put his phone back on the bedside table and stumbled towards the bathroom.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was 4: 30 PM and Junmyun was checking people off the Roll Call list as they came in to the Common Room. The only people unaccounted for was Tao, Kris and Baekhyun. Chanyeol was talking to Chen when he got his attention.

"Ne?" Chanyeol quickly asked, eyes slightly widening. "You want me to do what?"

"Could you go tell Baekhyun to hurry up. We only have two and a half hours to get to the airport and through security. We still need to stop somewhere and get food for everyone. We're running out of time."

"Ok," he said politely, tipping his head in a small bow. He left the room with a smile on his face.

Turning back to face the room, Junmyun called out to Luhan who was helping Xiumin adjust the straps on his backpack. He looked up, his eyes sparkling, a soft smile curling on one side of his mouth. "Could you go retrieve Tao and Kris."

His eyes narrowed. "You want me to drag them out," he asked.

And this was why he'd chosen Luhan. He may look sweet and he was, but he's also quit mischievous and came up with colorful ways to either get someone back or make someone listen to him. "Just get them in here."

Xiumin stood up and the two of them went together.

"Both of you," he called out. "Don't take too long."

They said something inaudible as they disappeared around the corner.

Great. Now, what else did he need to take care of? He tapped his bottom lip with his pen. "Does everyone have your bags," he called out.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Chanyeol was really excited about this trip. Well, traveling in general made him excited, but he was super excited about this one. They'd never flown to another country to do a music video before. Their other ones had been filmed in locations they could either drive to or only had to take a train to get to. This time they were going to Tokyo.

A lot of the members felt the same way he did. Some of them for the fashion (Tokyo was the fashion capital of the world), some of them for the chance to immerse themselves in the culture and get to practice the language, some of them for the sights. As for him, there were night time music performers that he wanted to seek out. They set up out side of shops or on the streets and it was all so creative and hardcore that just thinking about it made him excited. He couldn't wait to experience the passion of such people.

"Hyung," he called softly, tapping a knuckle gently against Baekhyun's door. He did it again and when there was still no answer he tentatively cracked it open and peeked inside. The scent of fresh blood hit him like a wave and his nostrils flared. His eyes widened as he gasped, which was a big mistake, because it drew the scent in to his mouth. His tastebuds started tingling. Not once in his entire life has he ever smelled that much fresh blood in one place.

"Hyung," he called out tentatively, taking a step in to the room. His hands shook as he pushed the door open wider. Saliva begins to pool in his mouth and he swallows it down, blinking rapidly in surprise. He freezes when the details of the room abruptly become sharper. "Baekhyun!" His voice comes out a pitch higher than usual.

He's never had this kind of reaction to blood before and knows he should turn around and leave NOW. The only reason he doesn't is because something might be wrong with Baekhyun. 'Please answer me,' he silently begs. The voice that calls his name is so low that only someone with hearing as sensitive as his would be able to pick up. His panic for Baekhyun's safety jolts him in to action. In a few quick strides he's in front of the bathroom door and he opens it.

The wave of blood that hits him this time is stronger than before and he flinches, taking an involuntary step back. Baekhyun was sitting against the wall, his legs stetched out awkwardly in front of the toilet. There's blood on him, all the way from his hair to his toes. The towel around his waist was nearly soaked in it and his eyes were glazed over when he looked up at him. Chanyeol can instantly tell by the way his jaw was slack and how his arms were laying uselessly by his side that he couldn't move. "Baekhyun," he whispered.

His eyes widened as he took in the slow rise and fall of his blood coated chest as he breathed, the flickering of his eyes as he tried to focus. His muscles tensed and the sides of his mouth curled up as his gums started to ache. No no no no no! He grabbed the edges of the door way.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun said weakly and he looked like he was about to fall over.

A low growl came from somewhere deep inside of him, a sound he hadn't made in years. No. Why was he reacting this way? "Baekhyun," he whispered. The wall underneath his finger tips gave way with a crunch as he tightened his grip. He had started panting. Blood blood. So much blood. It smelled so good. Why? Why was it affecting him like this?

It came in layers. It had a fullness to it that made him feel hungry. The sharp almost fruity scent kind of burned his nose, but it was so deliciously sweet that it made him want it. Blood had never smelled like this before.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice lacking in the remorse he should have felt for giving in and for what he was about to do. Wood fell to the floor as he pulled his fingers out of the wall. He kneels down in front of him. His palms tingled from the warmth of Baekhyun's over heated body as he pulled him in to his lap. He was too weak to even try and resist as he wrapped his arms around him. His mind felt like it was buzzing as he nudged Baekhyun's face over with his own to expose his neck.

So warm. He was so warm. He licked a stripe from his neck up to his ear and he moaned. It was nothing like he'd ever tasted before and it leaves his tongue tingling. Baekhyun shutters and he can't bring himself to care that he may not like what he's doing to him.

He feels drunk as he kissed his cheek, sucking on it to taste the blood there. He moaned as he did it again on the other side. It was so rich tasting, almost acidic, so warm, so fragrant. Why was it like this? "Baekhyun," he said in awe, pulling back to look at him.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. They were a deep shade of red, which excited Chanyeol. Smiling he runs one of his hands up his back and he felt his cheeks grow warm when Baekhyun actually moaned. Even though he knew it wasn't a sound made from enjoyment at what he was doing, it still excited him. He felt Baekhyuns fingers move on the fabric of his shirt as he bit him.

His fangs easily punctured the flesh and he was momentarily surprised by the amount of blood that squirted on to his tongue. There was so much of it that it instantly started to gush out. Closing his eyes, he drank greedily. It wasn't long before his mouth was completely full and he had to swallow it to keep it from flowing out. Chanyeol wrapped his fingers in Baekhyun's hair and pressed his fangs in deeper.

His ears started ringing and it felt like he'd been sucked in to a funnel. Suddenly, he heared a bump bump, bump bump sound. He recognizes the sound as a steady heart beat. Low thumps and creasing sounds started to filter in. It was the sound of footsteps and things being moved around.

"It's about time," he heard Junmyun Hyung say. Chanyeol sucked air in through his nose and kept drinking. He's heared a loud seething sound, then fingers are scrambling at his shirt.

"Chanyeol," a voice said and it sounded much closer than Junmyun Hyung.

There's a dull thwack sound, then a scratching sound. "Ok," Junmyun Hyung said. "That's everyone. Did you two get everything you needed." Someone sighed. "Just in case, go through your bags. We still have about fifteen minutes before the van arrives."

"Chanyeol," that same strained voice repeats.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

There were tears in Baekhyun's eyes and he was freaking out. He clawed at Chanyeols shirt, tried to push him back, but he was too strong. Way too strong. "Ah," he cried out in horror. "Chanyeol, get off of me!" His neck was throbbing and his back was aching from how straight up he was being forced to sit.

The pressure that Chanyeol's creating on his neck was tight and painful and he wanted to scream. "Chanyeol!" What's wrong with him? Why was he doing this to him? "Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun cried out in pain as the pressure on his neck was suddenly gone. Chanyeol was sitting straight up, his head leaned back away from him and his eyes are wide. His lips and chin are covered in red. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was and when he did, his eyes grew wide. It's blood. His blood.

His hand flew to his neck and theres two small round holes there. His chest expands as he sucks in a breath to scream. Suddenly, he's on his back, Chanyeol on top of him, covering his mouth. He's shocked for a second, then terror takes over. His screams were muffled through Chanyeol's hand and he tries to hit him.

With one hand, Chanyeol easily pins his arms over his head by his wrists. He doesn't want to die. What was happening? Why was he doing this? Was he sick in the head?

He'd been drinking his blood. He'd... Two holes in his neck. Drinking blood. His eyes flicked up to Chanyeols mouth and there they were.

Fangs. He was a vampire. His words were muffled as he started screaming 'Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Please.' Tears blurred his vision and he started to cry.

"Hyung," Chanyeol said in an unnaturally deep voice.

A fresh dose of fear clawed it's way through him and he felt like he couldn't breath. He tried to shake his head, but he could barely move it underneath Chanyeol's hand on his mouth.

"Hyung, listen to me," Chanyeol said and then he heard a snuffling sound. Through his tears, he could barely make out his face. His chest heaved as he chocked on a sob.

"Please," Chanyeol said again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to. Please, Hyung. Please."

Baekhyun's back arched as he tried to lean away from him. He tried to shake his head again and this time, Chanyeol released his mouth. His lips tingled as fresh air hit them. He squeezed his eyes shut and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Baekhyun, please. Look at me. Please. I'm sorry. It was an accident," Chanyeol begged.

There was a whoosh sound and the weight on him was suddenly gone. He sniffed a couple times, blinking his eyes open. He realized Chanyeol was gone. He hesitantly rolled on to his side. His whole body was shaking and tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

The air seemed to change. Slowly, he looked up and Chanyeol was right there, kneeling beside him. He flinched, and helled an arm out, like it could protect him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Chanyeol insisted. "Junmyun Hyung is coming this way. Please, you can't say anything."

Junmyun Hyung! His heart started pounding. Was Chanyeol going to attack him to? He tried to stand up, but he felt dizzy and he swayed forward. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him. He panicked and started trying to push him away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he insisted and there was those snuffling noises again. No, that couldn't be right. Chanyeol was... He looked up at his face. The blood on his mouth and chin was a startling contrast to the fair complexion of his skin. Underneath his eyes were puffy and there were tear tracks running down his cheeks.

He didn't look like the monster he'd thought was going to kill him, but a slightly morbid version of the Chanyeol that he knew and he was crying. His kind eyes glittered with the tears that he hadn't shed yet and Baekhyun realized that he was shaking. He didn't know how to take it.

"Chanyeol," he tentatively whispered.

"I'm sorry."

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped. Chanyeol looked at him, pleading with his eyes.

"Please," he begged. A tear rolled down his right cheek. He looked scared and Baekhyun studied his expression for a few seconds, trying to decide what he should do.

"Baekhyun." It was Junmyun. "Can you hear me? We're running out of time. Are you packed yet?"

Chanyeol remained silent and he realized that he was waiting for him to make a decision. He was giving him the choice. He belatedly realized that even if he did start screaming that Junmyun wouldn't be able to help him. If Chanyeol wanted to kill both of them, there was nothing that they could do to stop him. He'd felt the strength in his hands and in his body as he'd helled on to him.

His eyes widened when he remembered that Chanyeol had gotten off of him and out of the bathroom so fast that it had seemed like he'd just disappeared. That meant that he moved super fast to. The only thing that kept him from going back in to full blown panic mode was the expression on Chanyeol's face. Baekhyun touched the puncture holes on his neck, his mind processing all of the information.

"Chanyeol," he finally said.

There was another knock on the door. "Baekhyun?"

Still looking at him, he yells, "Yeah hold on." To Chanyeol, he said, "I want you to get up and clean your face off-" He stopped talking, because this was the first time he'd taken a good look at him. Chanyeol had blood not only on his face, but also down the front of his shirt and pants. He gulped.

Slowly, he looked down at himself. There was blood everywhere. His mouth opened and shut a few times. He was horrified. Speechless.

His heart was beating fast again and it was hard to catch his breath.

"Baekhyun?"

The sound of Chanyeol's voice snapped him out of it. "Clean your self up," He said firmly, "and then go out and take Junmyun to the Common Room. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be out there as fast as I can. Ok?"

His voice shook as he spoke. "Are you sure?"

"We'll talk about all of this later. Right now we're in a hurry and we need to move. I take it that no one else knows about-" He waved his hand in a circle around Chanyeol's face. "-you're secret."

He shook his head quickly, then shifted forward. Baekhyun let him help him to his feet. When he caught his reflection in the mirror his stomach rolled and he felt like crying again. He was completely covered in blood, minus the clear patch of skin on the side of his neck were he'd been bitten and on both cheeks and he shook his head. He'd think about all of this later.

Right now they needed to hurry. He caught Chanyeol's eyes in the mirror and he looked as horrified as he felt. Turning to face him, he said, "Hurry and clean up. I need to get a shower." It was embarrassing to get naked in front of him, but he didn't have time to waste.

He had a second to be horrified at the sight of the blood soaked towel around his waist before he snatched it off and let it fall to the floor. The sound of the shower drowned out the sound of the sink where Chanyeol was cleaning his face. He heard the bathroom door close. The clear water quickly became red as the blood was washed off of him and he refused to think about any of it. He had to wash his hair three times before he got all of the blood out of it.

When the water at his feet ran completely clear again, he got out and carefully picked up his blood soaked towel. What was he going to do with it? He needed to hide it until he could get rid of it. It was a good thing that they didn't have house staff and he always cleaned his own room. He wrapped the towel in the bag that his comforter had come in and rolled it up.

Then he stuck it in one of his small suitcases and stuffed it behind the jeans hanging from his clothes wrack. It may have been a bit excessive, but he wasn't taking any chances. Before he left the room, he used Bleach to clean the blood off the bathroom foor.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When Chanyeol left Baekhyun's room, he'd convinced Junmyun that Baekhyun was almost ready and he'd followed him to the Common Room. He shakily sat down on the couch and pulled his feet up to his chest. Not once in his entire life had he ever lost control like that and Baekhyun... He had been so scared of him. The horrified expression he'd had when he'd looked at him left him feeling cold and disgusted at himself.

The members in the room all looked happy and put together, nice clothes, some of them with styled hair, others wearing baseball caps or snap backs and the sight of it caused a fresh wave of guilt to wash over him. He gasped as a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, looking around to make sure no one had seen it. Luckily, they were all looking away from him. He heard a door close and looked over his shoulder. Baekhyun was dressed in a stylish pair of light blue jeans, a royal purple T-shirt with metallic gold writing on it and a black zip up hoodie.

He had the hat pulled on to his head and he's was wearing a thick pair of dark shades. Chanyeol blinked and suddenly he can make out the light sheen along his lips. He's wearing lip gloss with tiny flakes in it that change colors when light hits them. He blinked again and he was seeing all of Baekhyun again.

As he comes around the couch he sees the brown leather backpack he's wearing. That was all he was taking? Concerned, he wanted to ask him if he's sure about it, but he doesn't think he'd want to speak to him after what had happened. He goes completely still as he turns in his direction. Because of the shades he's wearing, he can't tell rather he's looking at him or not.

When he starts walking in his direction, he tenses up, not sure what to expect. Baekhyun sat down on the cushion beside him and he was shocked. Hope flickered inside of him and he hesitantly latched on to it. He'd never been in a position like this, never lost a friend who meant so much to him before and he was terrified at the possibility that it still might happen. He sat there awkwardly trying to think of something to say, but nothing he thought of seemed appropriate.

The room seemed to expand out like a growing bubble, then snap back in to place and his ears started ringing as everyone simultaneously burst in to motion. The members all grabbed their bags and filed out of the room behind Junmyun Hyung. He flinched as a hand touched his arm and he turned his head to see a concerned looking Baekhyun looking down at him. He realized that his muscles were tensed up and he was so curled in to himself that his spine was aching.

"Are you ok," Baekhyun asked and he sounded genuinely concerned.

Straightening up, he shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, that makes two of us. Come on." He turned around and headed for the door. Chanyeol followed him. As he left the building the hairs on his arms stand up and he rubbed them roughly.

Usually, they use two smaller vans to go places, but because this is a special moment for the group, the managers had agreed to rent a bigger van for them. It was a moment for celebratory fun and they deserved to all be together.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The plane they're riding on is bigger than any plane Baekhyun had ever been on before. The last one he'd been on had been so small he'd felt like he'd been trapped in a sardine can. On this one, he could stretch his arms over his head and still not touch the ceiling. The wide isle allowed him to comfortably make his way to his seat. This was the first time they'd been placed in the Business Section of a plane.

He looked forward to the day when they got to fly in the V.I.P. section. "Seventy-Three B," he said. His assigned seat was almost in the back and it was a middle seat. The soft tan leather let air out with a whoosh as he sank in to it. The amount of cushion surprised him and he smiled happily.

Trying to get your things down from the overhead bins while people sat around you made him feel uncomfortable, so he liked to keep his stuff close. He leaned forward and slid his book-bag under his seat. It was a little bit of a squeeze, but he managed. All of the members began to take their seats around him. They weren't all assigned to sit right beside each other, but they were mostly in the same area.

His and Chanyeol's eyes locked as soon as he came in to the cabin. He'd already known that he was going to be somewhere off to his right. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to look away, not in the mood to think about what had happened. He'd admit the fact that he was starting to reach the denial phase. It hadn't happened.

He'd imagined it all. At least, for now, the lies he told himself were going to keep him from freaking out again. They had a schedule, people to meet, a music video to work on. There wasn't time to freak out. He was a professional and would do anything it took to get the job done.

His itinerary said the flight from Seoul to Tokyo only took an hour and fifty-seven minutes, but it seemed to take much longer. All attempts to fall asleep failed and he was grateful when the Stewardess offered him the meal choice of either chicken or beef. He chose beef and was pleasantly surprised that it came with sides of rice, fried pumpkin seeds and a decent helping of noodles. He buried himself in the action of picking up the food with his chopsticks and putting it in to his mouth. His mind was racing and he felt anxious.

It took all he could do to stay in his seat. The panic he'd felt earlier was trying to crawl it's way back up and he felt his eyes start to sting. He didn't want to cry again. Especially not here. If someone saw him they'd want to know what was wrong and what would he tell them?

What could he tell them? No, it was too risky. He shook his head and focused harder on feeding himself. Pick the food up and put it in your mouth. Taste the food, chew, swallow. Repeat.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Chanyeol grit his teeth as he waited for his luggage. Every sound was amplified and it was giving him a headache. He flinched as the suitcases slid down on to the conveyor belt. This was one of the reasons why he didn't drink from the vein. Fresh blood heightened all of his senses and made him hyper aware of everything going on around him.

It was agonizing and he felt so anxious that he could hardly stand it. He spotted his suitcase and quickly grabbed it. An idea came to him and he quickly dug his wallet out of his back pocket. Not bothering to tell Junmyun Hyung where he was going, he hurried down the terminal in search for a shop. Almost instantly he found one and they had what he was looking for.

He paid for a small bag of disposable ear plugs and made his way back to the group. No one immediately rushed angrily over to him, which he was grateful for. It meant that they hadn't noticed his absence. His hands shook as he dug the cardboard wrapping off of the little baggy containing the earplugs. They were a light shade of purple and made of a soft plush material. He quickly rolled two of them up, inserting one in each ear.

The noise level slowly became more bearable as they expanded to the size of his ear canal. It didn't stop him from being able to hear everything going on around him, but it did dull the harshness of it.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Regardless of his mood, Baekhyun was stunned at the sheer size of the hotel they were staying at. The front of the building was emphasized by tan stone that had been engraved with it's name and logo. It wrapped around both sides and came down to form an arch way that revealed four different sets of double glass doors. The building itself was made of a mix of dark and light chrome metal with silver trim. The size didn't come from the amount of floors, but from the width.

Each floor was defined by the same stone that formed the arch way. He giggled as he realized that his jaw had actually been hanging open. They all seemed to move forward as one. The lobby wasn't as large as he'd expected, but the size didn't take anything away from it. It was blast from the past/futuristic chic with sleek eggs shaped chairs, light granite counter tops flecked with gold and dark blue carpets over polished white floors.

He felt like he was in some funky Science Fiction movie and grinned as they were herded forwards to check in.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Chanyeol had just gotten a shower and was laying at the end of his bed watching T.V. His brows furrowed as he heard footsteps outside his door. He frowned and turned his head to look at it. The lock whirred as it was unlocked and Sehun stepped inside. He adjusted the backwards cap he was wearing and let the door close behind him.

"What are you doing here," he asked him. His eyes widened as he walked around his bed, rolling his suitcase in front of him. It had been about three or four hours since they'd left the airport, but his senses were still heightened.

'Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.' He could hear his heart beat. "Sehun," he tried again when he didn't answer him.

He plopped down on the bed next to his and sighed. "We're roommates," he said simply. He dropped his suitcase at the end of his bed.

"Roommates," he said in disbelief.

'Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump."

Sehun didn't say anything else as he started unzipping his suitcase. He opened the top and started going through his things.

He blinked rapidly at him and a shiver worked it's way down his spine. His gums started to ache and his tongue started to tingle as he remembered the taste of Baekhyun's blood. He swallowed hard and forced his attention back to the T.V. He began to pick up Sehun's scent and it was surprisingly soft.

There was a base of salt from sweat, and an almost floral powdery overtone. It made him think of a baby. He blinked in surprise at the thought, then smiled in amusement. He cautiously looked at him again.

'Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.'

Even though he could hear the sound of his heart beat, he didn't feel drawn to him in any way. Maybe everything would be ok. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he'd originally feared.

It allowed him to relax a little bit.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Baekhyun seethed as he gently touched the skin around the puncture marks on his neck. It wasn't really painful, but it was sensitive. Even though there weren't any visible signs of discoloration, his neck felt bruised. Before he'd left his room back home, he'd covered the wounds up with band-aids. Not wanting any one to question him about even those, he'd taken extra precaution by wearing his hoodie, keeping it on even when he got hot.

This was the first chance he'd gotten to remove it. He'd ran to the bathroom as soon as D.O. had gone down stairs to meet with Tao and Jongin. They were going out to eat. Well, good for them. He'd tried to keep his mind blank when it came to what had happened to him, but through out the hours since he'd gotten to the hotel room, he'd thought of nothing else.

What the hell had happened to him? There had been blood all over him and Chanyeol hadn't been any where near him when he'd started bleeding out. Chanyeol was a vampire. A vampire. Vampires were real! He had bit him.

Was he going to change in to a vampire? He shivered at the thought. He'd never had a real interest in vampires. Sure, he'd watched movies with vampires in them. Sometimes, you just couldn't say no when someone begged you to 'please please please watch this movie with me' and there were those times when he was just curious.

There were tons of different kinds of vampires. Some were allergic to silver, some to wood, some to garlic. Sun was the biggest weakness to most and then there were those ones that weren't affected by it at all. Clearly, Chanyeol could go out in the sun. His skin was darker than his was. Not by much-

That wasn't the point. He was starting to get off point. He nervously ran a hand over his mouth. What was he going to do? He didn't want to live forever.

He didn't want to drink blood. He didn't even want the super strength or speed. It might sound strange to most, but he was perfectly happy with being human. Change was a good thing. Growing older was a good thing.

A high pitched sound of distress worked it's way up from somewhere deep inside him and echoed around the small bathroom. He felt tears brimming just under the surface and he concentrated hard to not start crying again. With a shaky hand, he reached for the door nob and turned it. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on his bed. His jeans were tight enough that he could feel his cellphone through the material of his pocket.

As scared as he was, he refused to call Chanyeol. What if he confirmed his fears? What if he didn't and told him something else? Shaking his head, he mentally swiped 'Calling Chanyeol' out of his mental 'To Do' list. He just couldn't face it.

The idea of a future as a vampire was too much for him to accept. He was terrified.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Chanyeol's eyes popped open and he sat upright in bed. He blinked a few times in confusion. The sound of someone knocking on the door drew his attention and it took him a few seconds to realize that this is what had woken him up. Frowning, he pulled his blanket back and crawled off the the bed. Standing in the hallway was Manager Seunghwan.

His red hair was a little messier than it usually was and the under parts of his eyes were puffy. Chanyeol ran his tongue around in his mouth to moisten it, wondering what time it was.

"Goodmorning?" Seunghwan asked.

He groaned internally, because 'what did he want?' He hated small talk in the morning. Was it even morning? By the lack of light shining in the room, he was pretty sure that if it was, that it was very early morning. "Ne'," he replied blandly.

"Manager Youngjun wants everyone to meet downstairs at eight. There will be a short meeting, then we're taking you all out to get something to eat."

He fought to keep the anger he was now feeling from showing in his expression. Exactly why couldn't he have told him that when he woke up? They were supposed to meet downstairs at eight, anyway.

He must not have hid his feelings well, because Seunghwan looked at him for a few extra seconds, then said, "I'm sorry for waking you. I'm just following orders."

Chanyeol sighed. He knew it wasn't his fault. "I'll see you at eight," he said. Clearing his throat, he pushed the door closed and turned around. He blinked when he realized how dark it really was.

Getting from his bed to the door had been easy, but how? Stretching his arms out in front of him, he started towards his bed. For what ever reason, getting back to it wasn't as easy as getting to the door had been. He didn't hurt himself or trip over anything, but his arm did brush against the wall, making him stumble slightly and he barely avoided banging his shins in to the bed frame. He heard the click of the lamp a second before the room was flooded with soft light.

Sehun pulled his hand back from the lamp and sat up. He squinted sleepily up at him.

"Manager," he said, answering the unspoken question.

"Ah. What's going on?"

Rolling his eyes, he sat down on his bed. "He basically just told me what we already know. That we need to be downstairs by eight." Sehun is less of a morning person than he is, so it isn't a surprise when he doesn't say anything else. He hears blankets shift and he turns around to see Sehun laying down, pulling them up to his chest. Chanyeol stretched his eyes wide and blinked a few times to try and wake himself up more.

His brows furrowed as he focused on Sehun. His chest wass rising and falling heavily, like he was frustrated. A second later, his eyes popped open and he sat up again. Chanyeol frowned when he looked at him.

"I can't go back to sleep now," he said unhappily. He sighed, pushing his hair back and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he crossed in front of his bed.

"To get a shower."

Chanyeol pouted at the resounding sound the bathroom door made as Sehun closed it. He threw himself back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The sound of the shower was a dull roar in his ears and he closed his eyes. A few minutes later, the shower shut off and he heared the squeaking sound of Sehun stepping out of the tub. He squeezed his eyes tighter together and rolled over on his side.

When the bathroom door opened, he wasn't expecting the heat from the steam to waft over him like a thick blanket in winter. He'd forgotten how sensitive his skin could become with fresh blood in his system. He could feel the heat like he been the one who'd been standing in the bathroom. It seeped in to his bones and left him feeling pleasantly content. His lips slowly curved up in to a lazy smile and his eye lids fluttered open.

Swallowing, he turned over. Normally, the abrupt sight of a naked person would have him flushing in embarrassment and quickly leaving the area. In this case, he knew he should turn over or at least avert his eyes, but he doesn't. Sehun is still growing and even though he was tall, he had an awkward half toned half lanky appearance. The members had this habit of occasionally referring to him as 'The Noodle'.

The water drops on his back glisten in the light as he bent over to pick up his suit case and Chanyeol's eyes flicked to his rear end, which is surprisingly free of water. He looked around and saw a towel laying on the bed. He realized that he must have had it wrapped around his waist when he'd come out of the bathroom. Humming in contentment, Chanyeol rolled on to his back. His eyes were heavy and glazed over as he blinked lazily up at the ceiling. This was one of the effects from drinking fresh blood that he was ok with. It doesn't freak him out.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip again and cleared his throat as he got an idea. "Sehun-na?"

"Ne'?"

When he looked over at him, he had a pair of fresh jeans on and was holding a gray T-shit. "We should go work out. There's supposed to be a gym on the third floor."

His eyes widened briefly before he started looking around for something. He dug around in his blanket until he found his cellphone. "It's three forty-five A.M.," he said, holding it up for him to see.

"And?"

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught by the Managers?"

"No. Are you?"

He studied him for a minute before he shrugged. "Let's do it."

Chanyeol grinned and sprang up off the bed to reach for his suitcase. He needed to change.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up before his alarm clock went off. He looked at the time before he got out of bed and groaned. It had taken him forever to fall asleep and it was only six o'clock. Usually, he looked forward to new days. Now, he hated the idea of even moving. The light over the bathroom sink was harsh and he squinted at his reflection in the mirror. He hesitated before he turned his head to the side to look at his neck.

Filming was supposed to start tomorrow and he still hadn't figured out how he was supposed to explain them. Maybe they'd let him keep wearing the band-aids. The outfit he was going to be wearing had a thick collar and could hide them, so he doesn't see why that'd be a problem. He could tell them that he'd accidentally nicked himself shaving. It was kind of laughable, because his facial hair barely ever grew at all. What wasn't funny about that situation was the fact that everyone knew that little fact.

He hesitated for a few seconds before he turned his head to the side. The two band-aids stretch most of the way across the side of his neck and he grimaced at the sight of them. His fingers shook as he reached for them. He had more band-aids in his bag, so he could replace them. He needed to change them, because he didn't want that black outline that appeared if you wore the same ones for too long. They were so sticky that removing them hurt from the very beginning.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled the first one off slowly. His heart plummeted when he got to the middle of it. The skin was completely clear. Maybe he put it on wrong, because he'd been in a hurry. As he peeled it the rest of the way off, he kept looking for the puncture mark.

He didn't find it. It was gone. The word 'regeneration' popped in to his head and he had to force himself to peel the second one off. The result was the same. The puncture mark was gone.

They had... healed, regenerated? Which word was the accurate one to use? He took a step back from the mirror and stared at his reflection. Did he look pale? His shoulders, arms, hands, everything felt jittery. He covered his face as he burst in to tears.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Even though, everyone knew what time to meet down stairs, the Mangers still called each of them at seven-thirty to make sure that they were getting ready. Lee Seunghwan was Exo K's Manager and Im Hyunkyun was Exo M's Manager. They, along with the body guards, Ha-Ha and Cap were waiting in Lobby for them when they arrived. Chanyeol was fourth in line as Exo K were checked off of the Roll Call list. Suho, D.O. and Kai were in front of him and Sehun was behind him. He looked around for Baekhyun, but didn't see him anywhere.

When D.O. got checked off, Chanyeol stopped him and asked him if he'd seen him. He'd found out from Sehun last night that the two of them were roommates. D.O. gave him a funny look, which confused him and said that he had been taking a shower when he'd left their room. He frowned, because it wasn't like Baekhyun to be late to anything. He was usually the one that was ten if not twenty minutes early to everything.

D.O. must have seen something in his expression, because he volunteered to go back up and check on him. Chanyeol instantly became suspicious. He leaned closer to him and asked in a low voice, "Is he really ok? I feel like you know something you're not telling me."

He blinked in surprise and immediately averted his eyes. When he looked back at him, he looked guilty and... hesitant.

God, what had happened? He knew it couldn't be what had happened before with the blood, because there'd be an ambulance and the Managers would be freaking out. "D.O.," he whispered helplessly. "Is he really ok?"

He swallowed and looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching them. Chanyeol felt someone touch him from behind and he looked over his shoulder to see that Sehun had went around him to be checked off the list. He looked back at D.O. and tipped his head to the side to signal that they should move further away to continue this conversation. He nodded and followed him. "So, what it is," he asked when they stopped moving.

"He..." He cleared his throat and looked around again. "Did something happen to him recently," he asked. "Like, something that would upset him?"

Chanyeol had the sudden urge to scratch his head and he knew that the action was a nervous tick and if he did it, he'd give him a reason to question him more deeply. Resisting one action prompted a string of other urges. Like, a place on his arm that started itching, then a place on his leg. His left eye lid even started itching. He felt like a twitchy, jittery wreck by the time he shook his head No. "Not that I know of," he said and it was pure luck that his voice didn't come out high pitched, well as high pitched as his deep voice would allow. "Why?"

"Well..." A small crease formed between his eyebrows and his hands came up in a helpless gesture as he said, "This morning, I heard him crying in the bathroom."

A coldness swept through him, leaving him momentarily breathless.

"That's why I asked," D.O. added.

He looked so concerned that the guilt Chanyeol had been feeling about the whole situation increased for a different reason. What he'd done affected Baekhyun, which in turn, affected the entire group. He should have tried to talk to Baekhyun before now. It doesn't matter if he freaks out on him. It was important that he listened to what he had to say.

Even if Baekhyun didn't want to be his friend anymore, they needed to at least work out a way for their problem to not affect EXO. There was a saying he'd heard once and he highly believed in it.

'You make the bed that you lay in.'

He'd lost control and fed from Baekhyun. He'd revealed his life long secret of being a vampire to him. The whole thing had not only freaked him out, but he was now horrified of him. He probably thought he was a monster. They were both part of EXO, which consisted of more members than just them. Their feelings mattered to.

Neither one of them would choose fame over family, but some things were out of all of their control and there was nothing that they could do to change that. Where fame was concerned, their image meant everything. In order to maintain a good image they all had to appear to the public like they got along. A group was only as strong as their weakest link and at this moment, their weakest link was this thing going on between himself and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I'm going to go get him," he said. "What room are you two in?"

"Room 403. It's on the fourth floor."

He grabbed his arm as he started to turn away.

"What is it," Chanyeol asked in confusion.

D.O. handed him a small plastic key-card. He shrugged and said, "Just in case."

He smiled as he took it, genuinely thankful, because he hadn't stopped to consider the fact that Baekhyun most likely wouldn't open the door if he knew it was him on the other side. After a few agonizing minutes of waiting for the elevator he took the stairs instead. He couldn't help, but grin as he ran up the stairs, because it was easy. He narrowed his eyes at the group of top steps and his feet left the ground. He cleared them and landed a few inches from the door in a crouch.

Hysterical laughter bubbled up inside of him and he resisted letting it out, because he was enjoying this a little bit too much and it was inappropriate given the situation. Right now, he needed to talk to Baekhyun. He stood up and pulled the door open. There was no one in the hallway as he stepped in to it. The large elevator doors were directly in front of him and he glared at them for a second before looking both ways, trying to figure out which way he should go to get to Baekhyun's room.

Room 436 is to his right. It's a long hallway, so he wasn't sure if the numbers decreased after that one or got larger. He passed it and frowned at the room beside it. It was room 437, so he went the other way. The numbers stopped at 410 and he made a face at the door. He turned around and realized that there was a hallway behind him.

Rolling his eyes, he started walking towards it, silently cursing at D.O. for not telling him how to actually get to his room. What good was a key-card when you couldn't find the door it was supposed to be used on? Thankfully, the next door he saw was 409. He read the countdown of numbers out loud as he passed them.

"408. 407. 406. 405."

A door suddenly opening startled him and he froze. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Baekhyun. He hadn't seen him yet and he didn't want him to think he was sneaking up on him. He needed to say something now! "Baekhyun," left his mouth before he had time to think about it and he winced when he jumped.

He slowly turned his head, like the very thought of looking at him was terrifying and even though he deserved it, it still hurt. "What are you doing up here," he stuttered.

Chanyeol nervously ran his hands up and down the sides of his jeans. "We need to talk."

Baekhyun remained silent as his eyes flicked from his face to his hands and back to his face. When he spoke, his voice came out strained and it was then that Chanyeol realized how puffy and red his eyes were.

"You've been crying," he said and it took every ounce of control he had to not reach out for him. "And it's my fault." Baekhyun moved quickly and stopped right in front of him. He blinked down at him in surprise and confusion. "What is it," he whispered.

Baekhyun looked behind him and Chanyeol did the same thing, unsure what was happening.

"Baekhyun," he said in an attempt to get him to say something.

"Am I going to become a vampire?" He clasped his hands together against his chest and he looked scared.

Chanyeol was even more confused. "Why would you think that you're going to become a vampire?"

"Because you bit me," he said a little louder and he quickly looked around again.

"Why do you keep doing that," he asked.

Baekhyun looked up at him with wide eyes. "People don't need to over hear this conversation, Chanyeol," he hissed.

"But this hallway is empty and so is the next one."

He goes still, then his expression slowly morphed in to one of anger. "I guess you would know that, wouldn't you?"

"Baekhyun."

"What is it," he demanded. "Can you hear their heartbeats? Can you smell them?"

His bottom lip started to tremble and Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped both arms around him and pulled him in to his chest. Baekhyun growled in frustration and probably terror as he tried to push him away from him, but he wasn't having it. He was tired of fighting with him.

"Chanyeol," he yelled. "Let go of me. You..."

He felt it the moment he started trembling.

"You... What did you do? What are you?" He whispered the last part and buried his face in Chanyeol's shirt as he started to cry.

Chanyeol rested his head on top of Baekhyun's. He felt so bad. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun-sshi," he whispered. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry."

Baekyun's words came out muffled, but Chanyeol heard them any way.

"I don't hate you."

He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of emotion washed over him. Tears stung his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. Even as he cried, he felt happy. Baekhyun didn't hate him. He wasn't going to lose him. Everything was going to be ok.

They just needed to talk.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Baekhyun went back in his room to grab his shades and a black baseball cap. He put them on and hurried back out in to the hallway. Chanyeol, who looked like he'd been pacing as he waited, jumped when he opened the door. "Come on," he said, grabbing his hand. "The Mangers are probably starting to get annoyed."

He lead him to the elevator and pressed the down button. There was a 'Ding' and the doors slid open. When he realized Chanyeol was glaring, he blinked up at him in confusion. "What?"

They stepped in to the elevator and Chanyeol roughly pressed the button for the first floor. "I tried to use the elevator to get up here and it wouldn't come," he said.

When he looked at him he was pouting and Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. Chanyeol silently watched him for a second before his expression softened and he smiled at him.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to become a vampire."

He looked up at him. "I'm not?" The intensity of his expression made him nervous. "Then why don't you look happy?"

"I need to make a call," he said. "You're not going to become a vampire, but I think you're something else."

He started breathing hard, panic flaring again. "What..."

"Try to relax," he said, patting his arm. "Just relax. I'll know more later. We really need to talk, but we don't have time right now. Just wait until later, ok?"

"How can I just relax when I might be morphing in to something-" He didn't even know how to finish that sentence. "Something else, other than human?"

"Focus on work," he offered. "You don't want people asking questions. Trust me." The way he said it sounded like he was speaking from personal experience.

As the elevator door opened, Baekhyun was left wondering what Chanyeol's life had really been like before he'd joined EXO.

***************Part II 'was' half finished, then something horrible happened.  My laptop broke.  Actual smoke started coming out of it!  How does that happen when it's not even plugged up?  And- AND the thumb drive that had the already half written part of it WENT MISSING!  How - why?**

**Why do these horrible things keep happening to me?  (I guess it wasn't meant to go the way I had written it.)  All I can do is say Sorry Sorry Sorry and start all over.  At least I've had this much time to gain a better direction for this story to go in.  At least I still have detailed notes.**

**REMINDER:  This story will be updated and will never be dropped (so there's that!).**

***Hugs guys!  I will work as fast as I can to get Part II up as soon as I can while still doing a good job.  (I also want to edit part one, just so it flows better.  No element of Part I will be changed.  It'll still be the exact same story.)  Until then, Peace!  
**

**~*~ Demitria_Teague (Author)**


	2. Part I:  The Beginning (Ch.1)

 

 

 

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch.1)

**:**

    Baekhyun rubbed his temples and said, "B.B. Noona, please tell me you have pain reliever."  
    "You have a headache?"  She said.    
    "Mhm."  He heard the tinkling sound of her key-chain as she dug through her overly large purse.  At the sound of something hallow hitting hard plastic he looked up expectantly.  She was holding a small white bottle.  "What is it?"  
    "Unfortunately, it's only allergy relief."  
    His eyebrows shot up and he grabbed them.  "That's even better.  How many do I take?"  He twisted the cap off and shook two red gel caplets in to his palm.  He looked at her.    
    She nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right.  Two."  
    He tossed them back and used what was left over of his coffee to wash them down.    
    "So, you're allergies are acting up?"  She put the pills back in her purse and zipped it closed.    
    "Not exactly.  I mean, I don't know."  He leaned back in his chair and sighed.  The vanity station lights were making it worse, so he closed his eyes.  "I think that maybe it's oncoming rain or the season change or something."  
    "I've just felt off the last couple of days."  He heard the sound of different hair stylists talking to the other Members around him.  There were too many of them to make out what they were saying.  Not that he cared in that moment.  He needed sleep.    
    He felt a small hand on his shoulder.    
    "You relax while I go mix your color," B.B. Noona said.  The tapping of her heels were loud on the hard floor and grew more distant as she left his station.  When she returned his eyes were still closed.  It's been at the least, ten minutes.  It wasn't like he'd counted.    
    He'd been waiting for his pills to kick in.  The pounding in his head had shrank to a dull ache.  Carefully, he opened his eyes and he squinted.  The lights didn't seem as bright, but they still hurt.  
    "You wanted Black right?"  
    He sat up and leaned forward.  The angle kept the light out of his face.  "Yeah.  That Natural Black, not that Matte Black."    
    "Yes.  I know this," she said sarcastically.  "Matte Black washes out your complexion."  
    He nodded.  They'd made that mistake once and once only.  He'd looked like something was wrong with him.  His skin had been pale.  Even to himself he'd looked Gothic.    
    It'd been embarrassing.  
    As she applied his color he looked around at the Members he could see around him.  The Stylist Floor was split in two by a long line of individual body sized mirrors.  There was only enough room for six people on either side.  Which worked out well from them, because their group consisted of twelve Members.  Luhan and Xiumin were to his right.    
    Chanyeol and Chen were at the stations behind him and Yixing was to the far right at the Make-up counter.  His hair looked dry, so he assumed he'd already had it done and was waiting for permission to leave.  
    "Ok," B.B. Noona said.  She set a timer.  "Forty-five minutes and I'll wash it out."  He felt her manicured nails on his scalp as she considered it.  "I think we should also tighten the length a little bit."    
    "Sounds good."

**:**

    "Wo-ah," Chanyeol said.  He leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look at his new hairstyle.  It was a deep shade of red and was neatly cut short in the back.  The front was left with enough length to form bangs.  His stylist, Kang TenChi, had styled them forward with a blow dryer.    
    He smoothed a hand down it and shook his head.  "It feels thick and shiny."  
    "It feels thick," Chen said from the chair beside him.  "It looks shiny."    
    He gave him an open mouthed grin and nodded.  "Yeah, it looks shiny," he said agreeable, before turning to look back at his reflection.  He heard Chen's snort.  "Tenchi-Hyung," he said.  He stood up and bowed to him.    
    "Thank you.  You did a good job."    
    He tipped his head and said, "You're welcome Chanyeol.  You can go sit over there to wait."  He pointed to the make-up counter.    
    "Ok."  He bowed.  "Thank you again."  He bowed again.  He gave a quick laugh that boomed throughout the room as he smacked his arm with his comb.  
    "Get out of here you little punk," he said affectionately.    
    Smiling, Chanyeol headed for the chair beside Yixing.  He heard Tenchi-Hyung say, "This kid..." and he snorted and looked over his shoulder.  He was faced away from him.  His eyes landed on Baekhyun and he back peddled a few step, before turning around.  Baekhyun had his head down while his stylist trimmed his hair.    
    The little silver scissors made a shick sound each time she made a cut.  "Anyounghaseyo," he said to B.B. Noona, giving a little bow.    
    Without looking up, she said, "Anyounghaseyo, Chanyeol-ah."  
    To Baekhyun, he said, "You're hair looks nice."  
    "Thank you."    
    He smoothed his hand down his hair again.  "Look at mine," he said expectantly.    
    Baekhyun looked out of the corner of his eyes.  "That's a good color on you," he said and his voice sounded odd from the angle he was sitting at.  "It's in Trend right now."  
    "Yeah.  I can't wait to get to Japan already.  I like our new Concept.  It's all about the Fans."  
    "Yeah.  Overdose is like our own Fan Letter to them."  
    Chanyeol let out an affectionate sigh.  "Exo-L's.  They really are the best."    
    "Baekhyun-sshi," B.B. Noona said questioningly.  "Is this angle ok for your headache."  
    "You ok," Chanyeol said out of concern.    
    He sighed and rolled his eyes.  "I'm fine.  And I don't-  I'm fine."    
    Nodding, he said, "Ok.  If you need anything let me know.  Ok?"  
    "Thank you, Chanyeol-ah.  But I'm fine."  

**:**

    When Chanyeol left the stylist area Baekhyun turned his chair around to glare at B.B. Noona.  Her eyebrows raised in question.  "You just had to say that in front of him, didn't you?"  
    "Who?  Chanyeol?"    
    "Yes, Chanyeol."  
    She dropped her scissors in to a tall container full of sanitizer and closed the lid.  "What's wrong with him knowing?"  
    "He's an Umma.  Now he's going to try and take care of me."    
    "What's wrong with being taken care of?"  
    He let out a sound in frustration.  "Because it'll never end.  He'll constantly keep asking me if I'm ok.  Or asking me if I need anything."  
    She rolled her eyes and put on a fresh pair of purple plastic gloves.  Stacking the different trays she'd used to do his hair, she said, "You're so dramatic.  He's a nice boy."    
    "You... are so frustrating.  I can't talk to you."  
    "Then shoo," she said, flapping her hand at him.    
    He jumped out of the chair and put extra distance between them.  "Yah," he said.  "Crazy woman."  Feigning indignation, he walked away from her station.  

**:**

    "Why are you still here?"  
    Chanyeol jumped and he put a hand to his heart.  "Chen-na, you scared me."  He looked him up and down and said suspiciously, "What are you still doing here?"    
    He grabbed an apple from the snack table and tossed it up a few times to test the weight.  "I was waiting around for Xiumin and Luhan.  Luhan's done, but Xiumin's hair had to be bleached first.  Now, he's waiting for his second color to set."  
    "Oh, what color did he get?"    
    "Light Pink."  
    "Ah.  It's in Trend to."    
    "Yep.  So, what are you still doing here?"    
    He looked at the snack table and grabbed a disposable plate.  "Baekhyun isn't feeling well, so I thought I'd get him some food.  Maybe go back with him."  
    "Good luck with that."  He took a step back.  "You know how he is with people trying to take care of him."    
    "Naw," he said.  "It'll be ok.  It wouldn't be right not to watch out for him."    
    "Do what ever you want.  It's your funeral."    
    He snorted.  "Yeah, funeral.  Right..."   

**:**

    Baekhyun left the Stylist Floor and walked through the Assembly Room.  He passed the snack table and went through the door leading to the elevator.  He paused and was tempted to turn back around.  Chanyeol was facing the elevator and hadn't seen him yet.  It was the perfect opportunity to get away.    
    The lower back part of his head chose that moment to throb and he winced. "Screw this," he said walking forward.  He wanted to go back to the Dorms so he could sleep.  Chanyeol had apparently already hit the up button, because the elevator dinged open.  Baekhyun gave him a sideways glance and walked in.    
    "Are you feeling ok," Chanyeol asked.  He stepped in and hit the button to close the door.  The elevator dinged again, jolted, and started moving.    
    "I'm fine, Chanyeol."  
    "Are you hungry?"    
    Baekhyun looked curiously at the disposable plate wrapped in tinfoil.  "What's in it?"    
    "Some fruit, some meats, and a few candy bars."  
    He snorted.  "Candy bars?"  
    "Chocolate is good for you.  It'll make you feel better."    
    "You made this plate for me," he said in surprise.    
    He nodded and handed it over.  Baekhyun hesitantly took it.  Chanyeol had this way of looking smug, grateful, and accomplished all at the same time.  It was annoying.  He felt the impulse to smack him and thank him - and he felt guilty for thinking any of it.    
    SM Headquarters was only three stories high, but the elevator moved at a snails pace.  He sighed and moved his head from side to side.  It didn't help stop the throbbing.  It brought more attention to it.  He blinked his eyes open and widened them.    
    His face felt hot, which wasn't uncommon since the elevator was small and wasn't air conditioned.  The elevator jolted and the door dinged open.  "Finally," he said.  He took a step forward and a strong grip closed around his arm.  He was spun around.    
    Wide eyed, he looked up at Chanyeol.  His expression was serious as he seemed to be studying him.  He was so surprised that he couldn't say anything.  He impulsively flexed his arm when he realized he was still holding on to it.  He looked at it.    
    Chanyeol's voice didn't match his expression when he said his name.    
    "Ye-Yeah?"  
    "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
    He sighed.  "Why do you keep asking me that."  
    "Because your face looks a little flushed, red."  
    "It's probably because it's hot in here."  He waved his free hand in front of him a few times, which didn't help at all.  "Can we go now," he said angrily.  "We need to be back at the Dorms in an hour to pack and I'd like to take a nap before then."  He slowly loosened his grip on him and Baekhyun felt a spike of guilt for being mean to him.    
    All he was trying to do was help.  "Look, I'm sorry, ok?"    
    The elevator dinged and Chanyeol's arm shot out to stop the door from closing.  "It's ok," he said, but his face was emotionless, so he couldn't make out rather he was telling the truth or not.  As they walked through the Lobby he kept glancing up at him.  Chanyeol was straightened to full height and kept his eyes forward.  Baekhyun fingered the under wrap of the tinfoil on the plate he'd given him. 

He wished he'd say something.  They passed the Security Desk.  A phone rang as they reached the door and Baekhyun heard the familiar company greeting spoken by a woman.  "SM Entertainment.  How may I direct your call."    
    He blinked up as Chanyeol stepped in front of him.  Him holding the door open for him just made him feel more guilty.  Manager Cap was waiting for them by the car.  He opened the door for them to climb in.  Once they put their seat belts on he closed the door and took his place in the Passengers Seat.    
    The driver started the car.       
    Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Baekhyun said, "Are you mad at me?"    
    Chanyeol blinked at him.  "No," he said simply.    
    "Then why are you being so quiet?"  
    "I'm... not."    
    "You haven't said a word since we left the elevator."  
    His bottom lip poked out a little bit.  "There... hasn't been anything else to say."  
    "I said I was sorry."    
    Chanyeol smiled.  "I know.  I heard you."  
    He scoffed.  Grumbling under his breath he face forward and crossed his arms.  Chanyeol, he thought in annoyance, incredible, ugh, and to think he'd felt bad about being mean to him.  
    Traffic was light so they arrived sooner than he expected.  The Driver pressed the button for the gate.  Once it opened Baekhyun sighed in relief.  Home, he was finally home.  Chanyeol graciously offered to put his plate in the refrigerator and this time he didn't argue.    
    His only thought was 'bed, now', and he went straight to his room.  In his sleepy state his simple white comforter with large black leaf prints was the most beautiful sight in the entire world.  He stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep.  

**:**

    Chanyeol put Baekhyun's plate in the refrigerator and went to the Common Room.  He'd packed his bags the day before so he didn't have to worry about that.  He sat beside Chen who was looking at his Itinerary.  He had a medium sized suitcase at his feet and small black leather book bag beside him.  Xiumin and Luhan were on the right couch facing them.    
    They had a large suitcase apiece and Luhan was helping Xiumin adjust the straps of his own backpack.  Chen put his Itinerary in his book bag and flipped the top closed.  He heard footsteps behind him and turned.  Curious, Chanyeol also turned.  Sehun was heading in the direction of the hallway.    
    Chen leaped over the back of the couch and ran to catch up.  Sehun turned, smiling when he poked him in the ribs.  "Ah, stop it," he said excitedly.  Chanyeol snorted and shaking his head, turned back around.  He still had a little time to kill before he had to gather his things.  
    What to do, though...?  His eyes found the remote on the coffee table and he used it to flick the TV on.  After flipping through a couple channels he turned the volume to a low setting and left it that way for background noise.  He put the remote back and sighed.  It wasn't that he was bored perse', but he was so excited that anything other than getting to Japan and all things that came with it (going to the airport, flying, etc...) just didn't interest him right now.  
    He sighed again, stood up and went to his room.  He brought his bags (a large black suitcase, a small one and a red duffel) to the Common Room, and his guitar case.  Pulling his guitar out sent a little thrill through him and he strummed it once.  The strings were tight, the cords flawless.  He'd tuned it last night so he wouldn't be bothered having to do it at a time when all he wanted to do was play.    
    Like right now.  It was the perfect way to kill unwanted time.

**:**

  
    Baekhyun's alarm was an ascending two beat beep.  As it got louder it pricked at his ears until he could no longer stand it.  He tossed his pillow off of his head and reached for it.  The silence as he turned it off was defining.  For a moment he sat there and just breathed.    
    His lungs felt constricted and his breaths came out quick and was loud in his ears.  Pain pulsed in his temples and the back of his head ached.  He massaged both and eased himself up.  His legs felt stiff as he forced them to move the short distance to his bathroom.  Tension was built up in his shoulders and he rolled them a few times to work it out.    
    The light switch felt hard and cool to his overheated finger as he flipped it on.  Blowing out a breath he braced himself on his sink.  His reflection displayed the outward appearance of how he felt.  His skin was oily, he was more sweaty than he'd realized, the under parts of his eyes were puffy, and his hair was sticking up in an unattractive way.    
It stood up in a way it hadn't been able to before he'd gotten it cut.  Mostly in the back.  The fact that it was noticeable was a little bit of relief.  He'd never liked really short hairstyles.  His fringe was still intact, with the ability to be neatly styled when he needed it to be.  
    His arms shook as he hoisted himself fully up.  Groaning, he wondered why he felt so bad.  Before, he'd just felt off.  Now, he felt like... like...  He wasn't really sure.    
    His symptoms didn't match up with all the times he'd gotten a sinus infection or a cold, or even worse, the Flu.  Maybe him feeling off and going to sleep in the middle of the afternoon was the cause.  It wasn't like he took frequent naps, so...  Yeah, that had to be it.  He cleared his throat and realized just how dry it was.    
    After he'd used his hand to take a few sips of water from the faucet, he brushed his hair - a not helpful, at all, temporary fix until he got a shower, and went to his closet to finish packing his things.  

**:**

    "So, what part are you most excited about," Chanyeol asked Yixing.    
    Yixing had his lips sticking out a little in contemplation and he thought it made him look a little duckish.  He snorted and Yixing gave him a look that could only be described as adorably pitiful.  
    "Wae-yo," he said in a low whiny voice.    
    Chanyeol felt his cheeks growing warm at the cuteness.  "I'm not making fun of you," he said.  "So, tell me.  What part are you most excited about?"  
    His duck lips pulled inwards as he studied him for a second.  "I... just can't wait to be there."  
    He nodded and strummed his guitar.  "Ah," he said dreamily.  "Japan.  I want to experience the night life."  
    Yixing leaned forward and said curiously, "Like, alcohol and-"  
    "Nah, nah, nah."  He quickly waved a dismissive hand.  "The musical night life.  Like, night time entertainers."  
    "Oh, I've never heard of them before."  
    He leaned back and adjusted his guitar on his lap.  "You know how some people who like music, the ones who aren't signed yet or don't want to be...  How they just pick a usual spot and play for the crowd."  
    "Like, to get money?"  He mimed dropping money in a jar.  
    "Yeah, exactly."    
    The sound of footsteps and wheels on the carpet drew their attention to the hallway to their right.  Suho, who was holding a clipboard was heading their way.  He stopped in between the three couches.  His lips were pressed tight and forwards, forming a little 'O' as he looked around, which made his high cheekbones look sharper than usual.  He clicked the back of his silver pen and made a check mark.    
    "Does everyone have your bags," he said.  Even though he watched them roll or carry them in to the room - it was obvious, he repeated this each time a new Member entered.  Chanyeol gave an open mouthed grin and looked away.  Sometimes, their leader could be a little... Yeah.  
    He cleared his throat and leaned forward.  Carefully, he placed his guitar back in it's case.

**:**

  
    "Hyung," he heard Sehun say.    
    Baekhyun looked up, his free hand paused over his suitcase.    
    Chen, who was standing beside him, was smiling so big that his eyes were barely visible.  He let out  a little laugh and said, "What are you doing, Hyung?"  
    He had his toothbrush in his mouth and he tightened his mouth around it.  The cinnamon toothpaste tingled on his tongue.  Even though it burned a little bit he liked it.  "I'm bru-ching my eath.  Ob-viousvee," he said.      
    They found it amusing.  
    He wasn't in the mood for this.  Even though he'd taken Tylenol and enough time had gone by for it to kick in, he still didn't feel good.  If anything he was starting to feel worse.  His muscles felt stiff and he felt like he was starting to get a temperature.  He went in the bathroom and spit the toothpaste out.    
    He swished his mouth out, spit it in the sink and washed his toothbrush.  "Did you two want something," he ask as he came back in to the room.  
    Sehun's eyes widened.  "Right," he said quickly.  "I was wondering if I could borrow some of your socks."    
He gave him a dry look.  "The last time I let someone borrow my socks I ended up having to buy a set.  Plus, Tao had been put on a different floor as me and it took too much energy to go back and forth... which is why I ended up buying more.  He took all of them but like two pairs."  
    He put a hand up.  "I promise I'll only take a couple pair and give them back soon.  I just need like three pair.  I plan on buying more once I get there.  It's just that all of mine are..."  
    Chen looked at him and said bluntly, "Crappy.  Worn out.  Has holes in them."  
    With pursed lips he looked at him.  "Yeah."    
    Baekhyun sighed.  "They're in the top drawer," he said tiredly.  He watched Sehun cross the room and looked at his suitcase once he was out of view.  Tapping and index finger to his lips, he said, "What else do I need?".  He had jeans, T-shirts, undershirts, a few long-sleeved shirts, a thick jacket and the black zip up jacket with a hood that he planned on wearing today.    
    That, along with the rest of his outfit were laid neatly out on his bed.  "Shoes..."  He needed shoes.  He heard the sound of a dresser drawer being opened, then closed.  With narrow eyes he watched Sehun recross the room.    
    Sehun squeaked as Chen started tickling him.  Giggling like little girls was how they left his room.  He sighed again and went to his closet.  He studied his shoes and decided on a pair of white Tennis ones and a pair of black Nike's.  They were plain colors so they'd go with anything.    
    Anything dressy or career oriented would be provided by their Company so he didn't need to worry about that.  He arranged the things in his suitcase around until the shoes fit.  Something was niggling in the back of his mind...  He felt like he was forgetting something. Rolling his eyes, he went in to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.    
    "Stupid," he said under his breath.  Aggressively, he slid it in the back part of his suitcase where his other small items (like, his small bottle of cologne, his face trimmer, and his comb) were.  Now, for that shower. 


	3. Part I:  The Beginning (Ch.2)

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch. 2)

**:**

    He always cleaned his face at the sink first, so he undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist.  He rubbed his right eye as it began to itch.    
    Allergies were such a pain.  Groaning, he rubbed at his other eye as it to started itching.  He cleared his throat.  His skin began to feel itchy.  "Yah," he said loudly.  This must be what people who have allergic reactions felt like.    
    He wished he owned allergy medicine along with pain reliever.  Where was B.B. Noona when you needed her?  He cleared his throat again.  It felt like a lump was in his throat so he tried swallowing it down.  He cleared his throat again.    
It made it itchy to.  The heat he'd been feeling in his face began to rise and he leaned over his sink.  "What's wrong with me?"  His breaths were coming faster.  He felt a little woozy.  "Oh..."    
    He blinked rapidly and slowly pushed himself up.  His eyes felt watery.  When he looked in the mirror they looked a little red.  He leaned closer to the mirror and widened them.  They looked very red.    
    He squinted.  Where was his eye-drops?  He pulled the mirror forward to check the medicine cabinet.  The small, clear container was sitting on the second shelf.    
    He made a face when he felt a tear roll down his face.  Wow, his eyes were bad.  Itchy and watery.  How did that work? He pushed his mirror closed and unscrewed the cap.    
    He raised his head and jumped.  There was a red streak down his cheek.  His throat started itching again and he covered his mouth to cough, at the same time he leaned towards the mirror.  What came out of his other eye was just as red as the streak on his cheek.  In horror, he ran a finger through it and looked at it.    
    It 'was' red and it felt thick.  His heart beat spiked and he began to shake.  "Wha-"  He heard a clunk sound and his head flicked down towards it.  He'd dropped the eye-drops.    
    It was laying sideways, dangerously close to the drain.  It wasn't small enough to go down it, though.  In panic he looked back at his reflection.  His arm started itching.  Aggressively, he scratched it.    
    When it wouldn't quit he looked at it and his eyes widened.  There was blood there, and in his fingernails.  He jerked his hand away.  His face contorted as he began to cough again.  His muscles tensed.    
    His gag reflex had him heaving over the sink.  Red began to flood out.  He gagged and coughed up more it.  "Blood," he said tearfully.  His eyes felt wet.    
    Red was probably poring out of it to.  What was wrong with him?  He needed help.  He was going to bleed out.  He was going to die.    
    Gasping, he reached for the door knob and leaned against the door.  His palms slid over it and he realized that they were covered in blood.  Crying, he tried to get it open.  Fuzziness began to creep in to the edges of his vision.  He was burning up and still unnervingly itchy.    
    "Yah," he said loudly.  He banged a weak hand down on the door.  His hands were too slippery and the door handle was too stiff to get a good grip on.  Shakily, he lowered himself to the floor.  He was horrified to see that his hands created bloody prints beneath them.  His whole body felt humid- sticky-    
    Too hot, he was too hot.  This was it.  He couldn't believe this was happening.  The floor was cool on his overheated body.  Besides his panicked breaths, all was quiet.  His eyes began to grow heavy.    
    Shakily, he forced himself to sit up against the wall.  Regardless of comfort, he didn't want to die laying on a floor.  He registered something cold on his leg.  His head felt too heavy to keep upright and he allowed it to slide to the side.  There were no more thoughts.    
    Just tiredness.  A shiver worked it's way down his spine.  His body barely reacted to it.  The bathroom became black for a second... returned...  
    black... returned...  
    black...

    
**:**  
 

    "Chanyeol."    
    He looked up in surprise to see Suho standing over him.  "Ne'?"    
    "Everyone's here... almost," he said.  "Could you please go get Baekhyun."  He sighed.  "Then there's Tao and Kris..."    
    "You want me to get them two?"  
    "No, no.  I'll handle it.  Just Baekhyun."    
    He looked down at his guitar case and closed the lid.  After clicking the clamps shut he stood up.  He gave a small bow and headed towards the left hallway.  Behind him he heard Suho ask everyone to go through their bags...  Just to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.    
    "Ah," he said bemusedly.  "Su-Hyung..."  He paused when he saw Sehun and Chen coming his way.  "Leaders checking everyone off the list," he said in passing.    
    "We've already been checked off," Chen said.  
    "Ah."  He passed them and stopped in front of Baekhyun's door.  He gently tapped a knuckle on it and waited.  After a few moments with no reply he did it again.  Figuring he hadn't heard him he knocked properly.  His eyebrows drew together when he still didn't get a response.    
    Tentatively, he opened the door and peeked his head inside.  "Baekhyun-sshi," he said in a low voice, not wanting to startle him.  His closet door was open and the light was on.  He called his name again.  When he didn't get an answer he stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
    An unfamiliar scent tickled his nose and curious, he sniffed the air.  It was strong.  Saliva grew in his mouth and he swallowed it down.  He smacked, because it grew again.  When was the last time he'd drank something? He swallowed again.  He listened.  Other than the hum of the air conditioning it was quiet.  
    A little too quiet.  "Baekhyun-sshi," he said in his full voice.  There was no way anyone wouldn't hear him when he did that.  So why wasn't he answering?  His eyes began to feel strained and he squinted.    
    The scent from earlier was playing more forcefully against his nose.  As he sniffed again it made his eyes sting, and they began to water.  He blinked a few time and took another step forward.  Baekhyun's bed was made, a set of clothes were laid out on it, a jacket was laying in a ball at the foot of it.  His suitcase was on the floor near his dresser.    
    "Baekhyun-sshi?"  Was he not in here?  Had he gone to someone elses room or to the kitchen?  He looked towards the bathroom and spotted the line of light beneath it.  "Baekhyun," he said loudly.    
    His voice boomed across the room and if he didn't reply this time he was either not in here or ignoring him.  He waited.  And still didn't get a response.  He walked towards the bathroom door.  He hesitated, his hand hovering over the knob, because the scent was stronger here.    
    What was it?  He carefully inhaled it and the corners of his mouth raised, his eyes strained and he quickly slurped to keep himself from drooling.  His eyes widened.  It couldn't be.  But there was no other explanation to why he was reacting this way.    
    His hovering hand shook as he debated on rather he should open the door or not.  If he was already reacting this way, what would happen if he did?  He cleared his throat and just as loudly as before called out Baekhyun's name.  He still didn't answer.  Chanyeol got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.    
    It wasn't a good idea.  He shouldn't open the door, but it was possible that something was wrong with Baekhyun.  And here he was just standing around.  He could be hurt.  Chanyeol trusted himself.    
    It'd been seven years and he hadn't had a problem.  And even before then he'd never had a problem, not since he'd gained control.  Besides, if something were wrong he'd be able to help him.  As he turned the knob his instincts screamed at him not to.  He knew the signs.    
    Yes, he did, but he also knew himself.  He didn't have time to over analyze.  Baekhyun may need his help now.  He pushed the door forward and immediately regretted it.  That scent - It was sharp and sickly sweet.    
    He felt assaulted by it.  It flowed through him and like a puppet on a string he was pulled forward.  His taste-buds swelled in expectation.  He took another step in and pushed the door the rest of the way open.  He groaned unhappily.  His eyes felt strained, widened.  And they flicked from place to place , taking in minuscule detail that moments ago he hadn't been able to see.    
    Floating dust particles illuminated by the light over the mirror, forming black mildew in the crack where the tub met the floor - Blood.  He blinked, and slowly looked down.  At his feet sat Baekhyun, his legs stretched out awkwardly in front of the toilet, and he was covered in blood.  His freshly dyed black hair looked deep crimson, blood stood out even more thickly around his mouth and it seemed to have oozed from all of his pores.  The towel around his waist was soaked thick with it.    
    There were smears of it along the floor underneath him and the wall behind him.  Chanyeol slowly lowered himself to a crouch.  His eyes began to strain more.  everything became too close, too vivid, and he tilted his head.  It brought it all in to focus.  Baekhun's chest rose and fell, and his eyes widened a little more.    
    There were streaks upon streaks of blood on it.  It rose and fell again.  He slowly lowered a hand to the floor, which brought him closer to him.  This scent.  It seemed acidic with the way it burned his nose.    
    He felt a stabbing pain in his gums, tasted a hint of his own blood on his tongue,  and the corners of his mouth curved up to reveal his teeth.  He was enraptured by the sight of him like this.  This scent.  It smelled thick.  It beckoned him forth.  
    His stomach felt empty, his throat dry.  Saliva once again grew in his mouth and he barely had the presence of mind to swallow it.  He reached for him.  Baekhyun's eyes weakly fluttered open.  Chanyeol paused.    
    His eyes were bright red, and for a second he appeared to see him.  He watched as they lost focus and closed.  "Baekhyun," he said in awe.  His voice seemed to expand in the small room around them.  He hovered over him, could feel his body heat on his face, and it was much warmer than it should have been.    
    Seething, he slid his hands up his neck.  His hands were big enough to cover most of his head.  Excitement electrified his nerves.  He flicked his tongue over his bottom lip where blood was thickest.  The taste was everything the scent promised.  It was thick, sickly sweet, and it made him want it - want more.    
    He kissed his cheek, sucked the blood in to his mouth, and then he did it to the other cheek.  More.  He pulled him into a straddle over his lap.  He used his face to move his over.  His long neck glistened with congealed and fresh blood.    
He pressed his lips to it and felt some of it collect over his top lip.  He gently sucked some in to his mouth.  Hissing, he pulled back and looked up at the overhead light.  It was too late to stop.  He couldn't.    
    He shouldn't-  
    His eyes flicked down to Baekhyun.  The corners of his mouth raised further.  That scent-  He bit him over the shoulder.  He was momentarily surprised at how much blood came out.  A thick gush of it had squirted nearly to the back of his throat.    
    Then it began to flow out.  The delight he felt...  His eyes stung, his arms shook.   It felt like coming home.   He closed his eyes and continued to drink.    
    There were no more thoughts.  It felt like the air in the room was shrinking, and it continued until it felt like it surrounded them - just them.  The sound of a drum began to ascend until it was loud.  It's all he could hear.    
    It sounded like:  Thump thump.  Thump thump.  Thump thump.    
    He recognized it's powerful thrumming beat.  And there it was.  A heartbeat.  He sucked air in through his nose, pressed his fangs in deeper, and kept drinking.  His eardrums tingled painfully and a crease formed between his brows.    
    Boom.  His fingers bent as other sounds began to loudly filter in to his ears.  Because of the volume it took him a few seconds to be able to distinguish one sound from another.  The boom sound had been something being set down.  The next boom wasn't as loud, so he figured it to be further away.    
    The next sound had a hollowed distortion, like it was traveling through water.  It didn't make sense. Until it did.  "Does everyone have your bags?"  It was Suho who had spoken.    
    There was a grating scratch sound that moved down, then out and up.  "Ok, now the only one we're waiting on is Baekhyun."  He slid his hands up Baekhyun's back, felt his shoulder blades and registered just how sticky he was.  It elicited the impulse to slide his hands back down.  He did, feeling the raised texture of congealed blood, the thin, fresh lines running down.    
    Baekhyun moaned.  His ears pricked at the sound and he didn't care rather it was a sound made from pleasure or not.  Electric excitement branched out from his spine, raced over his shoulders and down his arms.  His finger tips tingled with it.  He let out a moan of his own.    
    He pulled his fangs back, but kept sucking from the puncture marks.  This way he could truly taste, not only his blood, but the natural saltiness of his flesh.  He could indulge his oral fixation with the tautness of this particular spot.  He wanted.  With a desperation born from years of ignoring his natural instincts he continued to take - to drink.  

  
**:**

  
    Billowing clouds of color and remnant sensations clung to the edges of Baekhyun's mind, threatening to pull him back under.  He felt something tight around his body and he reflexively pushed himself towards it.  The first thing he saw was a groggy view of the side of a sink.  He felt a pressure on his shoulder, tightness around his chest, cold hardness on his knees, and his skin felt itchy.    
    There was a firm pulling sensation on his shoulder and it hurt.  He seethed and pushed against whatever was against him.  It felt rock hard and didn't budge.  He pushed as hard as he could in this position.  It still didn't move.    
    Another sharp pain made him reflexively try to jerk away from it.  When the- He realized it was a grip- Someone's arms were around him.  They tightened and he felt a jolt of panic.  "Ah, get off of me," he said.  Why was this happening?  What exactly was happening?    
    Was he being attacked- molested?  Cold fear swept through him and he clawed at their shirt.  He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.  A pained cry came out through his gritted teeth as he felt more pain in his shoulder.  His mind swam, because in spite of his pain it felt surreal.    
    How had someone managed to get in to their dorm?  Even though he knew it was a person and even though he was freaking out, he hadn't really fully registered that a body was underneath him - forcing him to remain in place.  A glance at their back solidified it.  The persons shoulders were hunched forward because they were leaning over him.  There was another sharp pain in his shoulder as the person-  
    They- They were sucking on his neck, and hard.  And it hurt.  "Ah, stop.  Get off of me," he said desperately.  He hit their back, tried to get his legs in a position to push them away, but the angle he was in made it impossible.    
    He felt hopeless.  He was in real danger and he couldn't get away.  An image of what they were most likely going to do to him next flashed through his mind and he started crying.  He registered their jeans between his legs and realizing he was exposed made him cry harder.    
    He felt violated and the hopelessness he felt intensified.  "Oh, God," he whispered.  He leaned in to them and slid his hand up their neck.  They were warm.  He wondered who they were.  
    He slid his fingers in to their hair.  He'd given up because they were so strong.  Being a victim to them was inevitable.  As he rested there he thought about it, about everything he had going for him, and about who he was.  Not his success but his personality.    
    He was a fighter and this person- was pissing him off.  He hadn't asked for this and he'd be damned if he was going down without a fight.  He still felt fear but that didn't stop him.  He squeezed his fingers together and pulled their hair.  He let out a noise in frustration when even their head wouldn't move.  It had to hurt their scalp, he thought.    
    It had to.  He smacked the back of their neck, squirmed in their arms, yanked at the back of their shirt.  "Oh," he said breathily when pain shot through his shoulder again.  He didn't know how much more of this he could take.  He reached an arm around and pushed at their forehead.    
    "Get off of me," he said, emphasizing each word.  He growled and pushed harder.  The person holding on to him wrenched back and he fell on to the hard floor.  He groaned.  He peeked open his eyes and saw-  
    "Chanyeol," he whispered in disbelief.  There was red all around his mouth and a few lines of it running down his neck.  It took two seconds for him to figure out what it was.  Blood.  His hand flew to his shoulder and he felt two holes.    
The skin around them was raised.  He'd bit him.  He sucked in a breath to scream.  Chanyeol moved too fast for him to process.  He landed on his back with him straddling him and his hand over his mouth.    
    He was momentarily surprised.  He looked at the blood on chin.  His eyes moved to his mouth and his fast beating heart started racing.  Fangs, his mind screamed.  Chanyeol was a vampire.  His eyes widened further and a cold dose of fear exploded through him.  His scream was muffled by his hand.    
    He clawed at his fingers.  He didn't want to die.  
    "Baekhyun," Chanyeol said in a voice so deep it sounded like a rumble.    
It was so inhuman that a fresh dose of fear ripped through him.  He started crying again.  His back arched as he used all of his strength to try and get away.    
    "Baekhyun, calm down.  I didn't mean to.  I'm sorry," Chanyeol said.  
    No.  No.  No.  He screamed again and he tried to use his legs to pull him off.  All he managed was to slap his feet on the floor.  He kept trying.  The hopelessness he'd felt before was nothing compared to what he felt now.  Inevitability was an understatement in this situation.  He wasn't going to be molested.  He wasn't a victim, he was prey - food.    
    Chanyeol leaned towards his face and he tried to turn his head away.  Chanyeol was so strong that he couldn't move it.  He was going to bite him again.  The scream he let out this time felt like jagged glass in his throat.    
    "Baekhyun-ah, I'm not going to hurt you," Chanyeol said in his normal voice, and he sounded desperate.    
    He felt him lean away from him.  He could barely see him through the tears in his eyes.  The weight on him was abruptly gone.  He choked on a sob and was too afraid to move.  The floor felt cold under him.    
    "Ch-Ch-Chanyeol," he whispered.  Where was he?  What...?  Shakily, he rolled on to his side.    
    He covered his face and cried some more.  If Chanyeol was still around there was no way he could get away.  He lay there and awaited his fate.  The air around him changed and he peeked through his fingers.  He flinched and threw an arm up.    
    Chanyeol was standing over him.  
    "P-P-Please d-don't hur-urt m-me."  
    Chanyeol wiped the back of hand over his mouth, which smeared the blood there, and said, "Please Baekhyun, I'm not going to hurt you."  He knelt down and Baekhyun immediately bent his legs away from him.  "I don't know what happened.  I swear I'm not going to hurt you."  
    He swiped away the tears on his cheeks and his eyes fell on the hand Chanyeol had used to wipe the blood off of his face.  There was blood on it.  It glistened under the light.  It still felt unreal.  He shook his head, tried to will his mind to accept this as reality.    
    He couldn't do it and it made his heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to pump out of his chest.        
    "Suho is coming this way," Chanyeol said.    
    Suho.  No.  Was he going to attack him to?  He wouldn't allow it.  He'd endure any kind of abuse or be killed before he let it happen to any other group member.    
    His hands slid on the floor as he tried to get to his feet and when he managed to get to his knees his head spun.  He swayed forward.  The feeling of hands on him made him panic.  He tried to get them off.  
    "Baekhyun, calm down.  I'm not going to hurt you," Chanyeol said.  He heard a sniffling sound.    
    "S-S-Suho..."  
    "I'm not going to hurt him e-either."  There was that sniffling sound again and no.  That couldn't be right.  
    Baekyun shakily looked up.  Wet lines were on Chanyeol's cheeks.  His eyes were glassy- from tears.  He was crying.  "Ch-Chan... yeol," he said.    
    "I-I locked t-the door.  He c-can't c-come in.  H-He's safe.  Your s-safe.  I promise," he said.  
    They jumped at the sound of a knock on the door.  Suho's voice came through.  "Baekhyun, are you ready," he said.    
    He wanted to answer, knew he should, but he couldn't open his mouth.    
    Suho knocked again and said, "Baekhyun."    
    "You can't say anything," Chanyeol whispered.    
    He looked at him.  Fear was lingering just below his skin and he was still shaking.  The only thing keeping him from panicking again was the pitiful look on his face.    
    "P-Please."  He wiped the tears off of his left cheek and his chest moved rapidly as he sniffled a few times.      
    It could be a trick.  He might have plans to kill him later.  A part of him didn't believe it, but- What was he supposed to think?  If he wanted to kill him had he decided not to because he'd have to worry about getting rid of his body?  He'd felt his strength and it was as inhuman as the voice he'd heard come out of him.  If he decided to kill him or Suho, or any of their Members there was nothing they'd be able to do to stop him.    
    Telling on him wouldn't do any good.  Inevitability reared it's ugly head again.  If one of their Members suddenly died or went missing Baekhyun would feel personally responsible.  The fucking possible inevitability was stifling.  
    "Baekhyun-"  
    "Yeah, I'm coming," he said loudly.  He looked at Chanyeol and said, "Clean your face up-"  This was the first time he'd taken a good look at him.  Chanyeol had blood not only on his face but all over his shirt and down his pant legs.  There was also blood on his arms and the hand he hadn't used to wipe blood off of his face.    
    Where had all the blood come from?  He allowed Chanyeol to help him stand up and he looked in to the mirror.  The first thing he noticed was the clear patches of skin on his cheeks and over the shoulder he'd been bitten on.  Chanyeol had-  His stomach rolled.  His hair, his face, and his neck was covered in blood.  He looked down at himself.    
    Blood was everywhere.  The towel around his waist felt heavy.  It was soaked in blood and hanging dangerously low.  The squelching sound it made as he grabbed it made his stomach roll again.  How...  was it possible?    
    Shouldn't losing that much blood kill a person?  Shouldn't he at least be weak and...  He looked at his reflection again.  "...pale?  He wasn't.  And there was no way Chanyeol had done anything but bite him.

    He couldn't have caused this.  Reluctantly, he looked back down.      
    "Baekhyun," Suho said again.  
    His head snapped up.  Suho, he thought.  Leader.  Get ready.  He caught Chanyeol's eyes in the mirror.  
    He looked as horrified as he felt.  "Clean your face up.  Clean all of yourself up.  Get Suho to leave so you can sneak into your room to change.  I need to get a shower," he said.


	4. Part I:  The Beginning (Ch.3)

 

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch. 3)

**:**

    Chanyeol kept his body and face hidden behind the door when he opened it.  "Baekhyun's getting a last minute shower," he said.  
    Suho didn't have his clipboard anymore, which meant that they'd long passed the Roll Call phase and were now bordering on holding everyone up.  He looked up and there was minor annoyance in his expression.  "He should have already gotten a shower," he said.  
    "I know.  He knows.  He was complaining about it.  It took him a little longer than he expected to pack.  He was trying to make sure he didn't forget anything."  
    He looked towards the Day Room, back at him and said, "Alright.  Just tell him to hurry."  
    "Ok.  I'll do that."  He stood there for a few seconds and just looked at him.  He held his breath, because if he made him come out of the room he didn't know how'd he'd take it.  Maybe he'd fall for him having accidentally spilled... something... on him.  But what?    
    What used on a daily bases looked like blood?  Blood had a very distinctive dark red color.  Not that it mattered but it didn't smell like anything unless it was left out for a while.  Then it had a putrid smell of decay.  "Wa-Was there anything else?"    
    He sighed.  "No no.  Just hurry," he said.  He turned and Chanyeol  couldn't see him as he headed towards the Day Room.  
    He widened his eyes and shut the door.  Baekhyun's blood soaked towel was on the floor when he went back to the bathroom.  The sound of the shower drowned out the sound of the sink as he washed his face off.  He ground his jaw as he watched the last of the blood flow down the drain.  Colors whipped past him and it only lasted for a second.    
    It took another second for him to realize what he'd done.  He'd moved from the bathroom to the door at an inhuman speed.  Anyone who'd seen him would've only seen a blur, if they'd managed to see him at all.  He'd grown up moving that fast, but it'd been years and... it left him feeling... he settled for the word odd.  Which was even more odd, because doing something that was in your physiology to do and having it feel odd, it was just as unnatural as who he was.    
    A vampire that had relinquished his culture and been playing human for eight years.  He opened the door and peeked his head out.  There was no one in the hallway and he used his speed to zip to his room.  He gently closed the door and locked it.  He undressed and stuffed his clothes in his bathroom trashcan.  
    He tied the bag up and set it by the door.  Luckily, most of the blood had been on his clothes.  As he took a shower he opened his mouth and let the water wash the blood from it.  He refused to acknowledge that the water wasn't clear as it poured down his chin and in to the drain.  He quickly washed his hair and did a spot check on his body to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.    
    Satisfied, he turned the water off, dried himself and put on a fresh pair of clothes.  He picked up the bag with his bloody clothes in it, opened his window and zipped out of it.  He leapt over the security fence and opened the dumpster.  There was the sound of clinking bottles as he dropped it inside.  He quietly closed the lid, leapt the fence again, and zipped back through his window.    
    He looked at himself in the mirror and made sure they were their normal shade of brown.  He pulled the sides of his top lip up and his fangs weren't visible.  When he walked out of his room he didn't feel happy.  Baekhyun had been so scared of him.  He had been scared to death.    
    He'd cried, begged, and while all that he'd actually fought with him to try and save himself.  And then he'd been worried about the team Members.  He'd even gotten close to him in his haste to try and save Suho.  He was one of the bravest humans he'd ever met.  With the exception of Baekhyun, all of the Members were in the Day Room.    
    Chanyeol stepped over his guitar case and sat down.  He looked around.  Some Members were dressed casual, some in fashionable attire.  Some were wearing Baseball Caps or Snapbacks.  And all of them were full of excited energy.    
    They'd never flown to another country to shoot a music video.  Of course they'd be happy.  There happiness was like a punch in the gut.  Because of what'd he'd done he'd ruined the experience for himself and Baekhyun.  He sank further in to the couch.    
    His bottom lip started wobbling and he bit down on it.  It couldn't stop his eyes from stinging though.  A thick tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.  With his hand still on his cheek he looked around to make sure no one had seen it.  Thankfully, they were all distracted.    
    Sniffling, he made sure his cheek was completely dry.  Clearing his throat he focused on getting his emotions back under control.  The sound of a door closing was like thunder in his ears and he flinched.  He heard the sound of footsteps.  Each one boomed in his ears.    
    There was also a low grinding sound.  Wincing, he looked over.  Baekhyun was coming down the hallway, rolling his suitcase behind him.  Chanyeol dug his fingers in to the arm of the couch as he felt his eyes begin to strain again.  He watched the way the metallic gold on Baekhyun's purple shirt glimmered each time the light hit it.    
    There were little dots of fuzz on his zip up jacket.  Baekhyun had the hood on his head. His eyes strained further and his lips became the main focus.  The edges were down in a barely perceptible frown.  He was wearing a gloss with a subtle mix of light blue and pink specks of glitter in it.  Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut and kept them that way until he felt the straining sensation disappear.    
    A dull ache appeared in the back of his head and he groaned.  Why was this happening to him?  The scent of bleach hit him hard and he covered his nose.  He opened his eyes and Baekhyun was coming around the couch.  Before he'd been unintentionally focused on other details.  Now, he realized that he was wearing a dark pair of thick shades.    
    He stopped walking and his head turned his way.  Chanyeol went still.  Because of his shades he wasn't sure if he was looking at him or not.  He'd never lost a friend that meant so much to him before and he was terrified that it might happen.  Baekhyun was one of his best friends.  After what he'd done he had every right to turn his back on him.    
    He probably thought he was a monster.  Who'd want to be friends with a real live monster?  Especially, after they attacked you in the way he had?  Baekhyun took a step in his direction.  The smell of bleach got stronger and it made his eyes water.    
    He used the pads of his middle fingers to dry them.  Baekhyun got closer and he covered his mouth and nose.  His eyes widened when he sat down beside him.  Not because he smelled like bleach, but because he was shocked that he'd purposely gotten this close to him.  He looked at him in confusion.    
    Baekhyun removed his shades and hung them from the collar of his shirt.  When he looked at him he made a face.  "What's wrong with you,'' he said, and there was the usual amount of familiar sarcasm.  
    Him acting normal was throwing Chanyeol off.  He felt beyond awkward.  Of all the innocent responses he could have given, to say anything at all seemed inappropriate.  He felt like he no longer had the right to talk to him.  What managed to come out of his mouth, unfortunately, was, "Why do you smell like that?"  
    Baekhyun's lip poked out a little bit.  He blinked at him.  "What's that supposed to mean," he said demandingly.  He blinked at him again, and then gasped.  When he leaned towards him Chanyeol reflexively leaned away from him.    
    He grabbed his shirt and pulled him his way.  Chanyeol squeezed the hand on his face harder.  Bleach strong, he thought.  He also thought, he's touching me.  He's not afraid of me.  What...?  
    "Are you scenting me," he said in a low voice.  His eyebrows were only a little furrowed, so he wasn't angry so much as inquiring.  And it blew Chanyeol's mind.  Scenting, he thought.  It made him think of a dog.    
    Except he wasn't a dog and he had been drawn in by his scent, but he deserved that.  "No.  I'm not.  Why are you asking that," he said hurriedly and his words were muffled.    
    "Because you asked me why I smell like that."  
    Chanyeol's wrinkled his nose and removed his hand.  He felt like he could gag.  "You smell like bleach."  
    His eyes widened and he quickly sniffed his clothes, his hands, and then looked back at him.  "You can smell that," he whispered.    
    He nodded and said, "It's really strong."  
    Baekhyun sniffed himself again and frowned.  "But I don't smell anything.  I used a shit ton of hand soap."  He looked at for a few seconds and different emotions flicked over his face.  There was surprise or maybe it was panic.    
    Then it was anger, and it ended in resignation.    "Of course you can smell it," he said.    
    Tears pricked at the corners of Chanyeol's eyes and he blinked them back.  He turned his head away from him.   Out of the corner of his eyes he could see him leaning forward to look at him.  
    "Are you crying," he heard him whisper.  He couldn't respond.  He knew he didn't have the right to be upset.  It was his fault.  He swallowed hard, and then cleared his throat, trying to reign his emotions back in.  
    Instead of getting angry he did something he never would have expected.  He gently patted him on the arm.  He said, "It's... ok.  Not all of it, obviously.  But... at some point in time we are going to talk about this."  
    "All of it.  I deserve that much."  
    He looked at him in awe.  He wanted to say, "Who are you?"  How was he taking this so well?  All he could do was nod.  He knew his mouth was hanging a little open and there was a possibility that it made him look like a fish, but once again Baekhyun had blown his mind.  
    The room felt like it expanded like a bubble and the hair on Chanyeol's neck and arms stood up on ends.  He involuntarily sucked in air with instinctual expectation.  The bubble sensation snapped back in to place and his ears started ringing.  The other Members simultaneously burst in to motion, all formed a single line and followed Suho toward the front door.  Their footsteps and the movement of their suitcases were a whirl of grinding and booming sounds in his ears.    
    His eyes squeezed shut, covered his ears and barred his teeth.  His head felt like was going to split in to.  By the time it was over his muscles hurt from being tensed and he realized he was curled in to himself.  His spine was aching to.  A hand on his arm drew his attention to his surroundings.    
    He took a deep breath, and then another.  When he raised his head he didn't have any expectations.  It was enough that he wasn't suffering mental torture.  What he found was Baekhyun standing over him.  
    "Are you ok," he asked and his concern sounded genuine.    
    "I... I'm not used to this anymore and... it's... intense."    
    He remained still for enough time that Chanyeol started to feel like he'd crossed some kind of line.  That same one that told him that he didn't have the right to talk him anymore.  This time is was telling him that he didn't have the right to share his pain with him.    
    Baekhyun bit the side of his bottom lip and looked towards the door.  He looked back at him and said, "We need to get going or we're going to be the ones holding them up again."  He started biting his lip again, and still holding it he tipped his head towards the door.  Chanyeol remembered the up close view of the gloss he was wearing.  Now, with normal vision, it looked plain clear.    
    He already knew the shape of his lips, and where before he'd just acknowledge their existence, he now couldn't resist studying them.  The sides of his top lip curved up to form two triangles that nearly met in the middle.  His bottom lip was bigger and plumped down into a natural pout.  He also knew that when smiled his mouth formed a perfect square.  It was one of his defining features.  
    "Chanyeol."  
    "Hm?"  He dazedly lifted his eyes to his.  He raised his eyebrows in question.    
    He pointed towards the door and said, "Are you coming?  I'm really not in the mood to get yelled at."  
    "Oh, yeah, right."  He stood up.  Baekhyun's eyes widened and he stumbled a few steps back.  Chanyeol looked at him in concern.  He didn't look startled, he looked scared.    
    His heart sank as he realized what he'd done.  He'd stood up at an inhuman speed.  From Baekhyun's reaction he realized that just because he'd seemed calm it didn't mean he wasn't still afraid of him.  "I'm so sorry," he said quickly.  
    "N-No.  It-It's ok.  I...  Let's just go.  Ok?"  With a hand over his heart he headed for the door.  
    Chanyeol watched his back until he disappeared around the corner.  He could hear the sound of his padded foot steps and the grinding sound the wheels on his suit case made as they rolled along behind him.  He heard the chunking sound the door made as it was opened, the suit case wheels clunking over the metal foot lining, and then Baekhyun's hurried foot steps on the outside walk way.  Just when he'd thought that things had become marginally better he'd gone and done something so stupid.  He angrily grabbed his bags and his guitar case, and even as he marched out of the Dorm he turned his entire focus inwards.    
    He couldn't afford to let any other Members catch even a glance of him moving at an inhuman speed.  Getting that under control was more than just a need for Baekhyun's peace of mind, but was a necessity if he wanted to keep his secret from them.  And subsequently anyone else they'd be tempted to tell.  

**:**

    The Managers had chipped in and rented a bus for them to ride in to the airport.  Their usual two vans had enough seats, but was so cramped it sometimes left them feeling claustrophobic.  This bus had enough space for them to pick where they sat, and leave as much space between them as they wanted.  Because this was a special event they didn't separate, though, but banded together in and around the middle seats.  Baekhyun looked at the various colored balloons floating over random seats.    
    There was a red one floating over his.  "Red.  The color of blood," he thought bitterly.  His throat was aching from screaming so much and he hunched down to quietly clear it.  There were elements of what'd happened that was making him feel self conscious.  Like, him sitting over Chanyeol's lap - in only a towel.  
    There was no way his body hadn't touched his.  It didn't matter if it was only his jeans.  It was embarrassing.  His face began to grow hot and he felt the inexpiable impulse to look around for him.  The heat increased and he felt himself start to sweat.    
    He put his hands on his cheeks and they felt as hot as he'd thought they were.  Making a face, he turned in his seat and looked out the window.  He vaguely registered the sight of the bridge they were on and the vehicles beside them.  He refused to think about it anymore.  His eyes became unfocused and it was how he remained for the rest of the ride.

**:**

    "I don't think my suitcase is going to fit in there," Chanyeol heard a Member at the front of the line say.  He could have recognized it if he wasn't trying to block out the snippets of other conversation he was hearing.    
    "Mommy my shoes unbuttoned-"  
    "Shit, where's my Itinerary-"  
    "Thank you, honey-"  
    "Would you like a small fry or a medium fry-"  
    "Excuse me-"  
    He covered his ears and felt his guitar sway on his back.  After using lowered senses for so long and then suddenly having your full hearing ability awakened - it was agonizing.  His hands didn't stop him from hearing everything, but it did block the harshness of it.  
    "Excuse me," he heard again.    
    Still covering his ears he turned around.  An elderly woman was squinting up through her glasses at him.  "Do you know where the Service Desk is," she said.  Her nose was wrinkled in a way that someone's does when they need to push their glasses closer to their eyes.  If he hadn't of felt so miserable he would have found it kind of adorable.    
    Most elderly people were dainty and it made them precious in his eyes.  As he kindly directed her to the left and around the corner, his voice sound loud through his hands.  He wasn't entirely sure rather he was talking louder than usual, or quit possibly yelling.  It didn't seem like it was either, because, still wrinkling her nose she nodded, and turned in that direction.  The flux of voices in his head prevented him from smiling, but it didn't stop him from doing it internally.    
    He watched her back until she disappeared around the corner.  When he turned around the line had moved.  He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and rolled it behind him as he caught up.  They finished getting their bags weighed and went through Security.  While they waited for their flight to be called, like on the bus, Baekhyun kept avoiding looking at him.    
    Out of respect, he kept his distance.  He couldn't imagine what it was like to be him.  When it came to things relating to what he was he naturally felt no fear for it.  Baekhyun forever being afraid of him was a fear he felt.  It out weighed the one he reserved should his secret be revealed to other people.  
    "I think our terminal's this way-"  
    "I'm hungry-"  
    "Oh, this is cool-"    
    "Shit.  I think we went the wrong way-"    
  Chanyeol groaned and stuck his fingers in his ears.  This was one of the reasons why he didn't drink from the vein.  Not only could he hear everything, but he was hyper aware of everything going on around him.  People walking by made the hair on his arms to stand up.  Each Members presence around him felt like a weight pressing towards him.    
    Footsteps on the hard floor vibrated under his shoes.  The combined sensations formed a blueprint of the airport.  He wouldn't needs signs to find his way around.    
    They only had to wait thirty minutes before their flight was called.  He gathered his things and joined the forming line of Members.  Sehun was in front of him and they were near the back.  He looked near the machine that scans their tickets and recognized Baekhyun's form.  He was second in line.  The impulse to drop to his knees and apologize to him again was strong, and if it wouldn't be embarrassing to him he would have done it in a heartbeat.

    And the word heartbeat made him angry.    
    The line quickly moved forward.  His ticket was scanned and he walked in to the loading dock.

* * *

**So, Chapter 3, rewrite.  It's better, right?  Than the original version?  More scenes, more details.  I'm loving it... and I wrote it.  It's exciting to see more of the story come to life.** **Comments?**


	5. Part I:  The Beginning (Ch.4)

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch. 4)

**:**

    Baekhyun had checked his Itinerary a few times, but when he saw the section of the plane they'd been led to he read it carefully.  "Seventy-three B.  Business Class," he whispered.  Business Class?  The interior was a crisp white, there was a luxurious carpet that was a mix of light tan and white.  He admired the spacious isle as he made his way down it.    
    There was enough room to move through it without him having to touch anything.  He wasn't even forced to pause and let people stow their things away in the overhead compartments.  The sight of the cream colored chairs excited him.  The wide backs, seats, and arm rests screamed comfort.  He mouthed the countdown of numbers until he found his seat.    
    It was the third one in the back row.  When he sat down it released a whoosh of air and he immediately felt his muscles relax.  In spite of his mood he smiled.  The high grade cushion swelled around him, taking on the shape of his body.  If this was what they got from Business Class he wondered what could be expected from the V.I.P. Section.  
    He looked around remembering the last plane he'd been on.  It'd been so small he'd felt like he was trapped in a sardine can.  This...  There was no contest in comparison.  He watched as the other Members began to take their seats around him.    
  They weren't all in the same area, but they were close enough that it held the unity they'd become accustomed to.  The color red blared in his side view - Chanyeol.  He cleared his throat and looked down at his lap.  When Chanyeol was excited he had a bad habit of repeating conversations.  Baekhyun didn't remember his seat number, but he did remember it wasn't far from his own.    
    He estimated it to be somewhere on his right side.  He once again felt the inexplicable impulse to look around for him.  This time it wasn't as easy to resist.  "Don't do it, Baekhyun.  Don't do it," he whispered.    
    The chair in front of him was far enough away that his legs didn't touch it, but he felt the thump of weight as someone sat down.  And he felt the whoosh of air release from the seat.  He looked up and saw a heavy set man wearing a blue T-shirt.  There was a white baseball cap on his head.  His eyes began to unfocus.    
    It made him feel sleepy and he shook his head to resist.  He had to do it again to completely refocus.  He cleared his throat.  A Caucasian woman with blonde hair, wearing a gray skirt and blazer came in to his line of sight.  She opened one of the over head compartments and easily placed her suitcase in it.  He heard a gentle clip sound as she closed it.    
    He watched her sit beside the man in front of him.  Red blared in his side view again.  "Don't do it, Baekhyun.  Don't do it," he whispered harshly.  His eyes flicked that way.    
    They were wide from expectation.  His chest rose and fell rapidly as he quickly analyzed him.  Chanyeol was faced forward.  In the ear he could see he had a black earbud in it, and was looking down at his gold Ipod.  Thank God he wasn't looking at him-    
    As if sensing him, Chanyeol's head slowly began to turn and then he was looking at him.  His expression was neutral but he could see the subtle widening of his eyes.  Like he was possibly surprised, or-  No.  He looked at his lap again and locked his fingers together.  Distract, he thought.    
    Distract distract distract.    
    There was no way he could deny what'd happened.  He could feel the plastic stretch of band-aids on his neck and the sensitivity from the puncture marks pressing against them.  His previous panic had been put on hold.  While on the bus he'd had plenty of time to think about it.  They had a schedule, people to meet, a music video to make.    
    There wasn't time to freak out.  He was a professional and would do whatever it took to get the job done.  He cleared his throat again and looked the other way.  An elderly couple were sitting in the last two seats.  The woman had a regular white pillow against the window and was sleeping.    
    The man had a blue curved one around the back of his neck, his tiny spectacles at the end of his nose and was looking down at one of the provided magazines.  Sleeping was a good idea.  On his last flight he'd been too cramped to sleep, but these seats...  He sighed and acknowledged how heavy his eyes felt.  It took about ten minutes before a Stewardess appeared at the front of the plane.    
    She, along with an assistant went through the safety standards - how to correctly wear the oxygen mask should it be deployed, that their seats could be used as floats, and that there was a compartment either next to or under their seats containing bags to use should they get flight sickness.  After that they were instructed to put on their seat belts and they were moving down the run way.  He felt an airy lift sensation as the wheels left the ground, and a weightlessness descending on him as they stabilized.  He unbuckled his seat belt and waited for the Stewardess's to make their rounds.  Once he got a pillow he placed it behind his head... and couldn't get comfortable.    
    He hugged it to his chest and tried snuggling in to it.  His mind wouldn't shut off and he groaned.  Annoyed, he pressed his face in to it and kept it there long enough to need air.  His chest ached as he sat up.  He sucked in lungs full of glorious air and leaned his head back in defeat.    
    According to his Itinerary the flight was supposed take an hour and fifty-seven minutes, but he had a feeling it was going to feel much longer.  He looked at the empty seats beside him.  The Business Section was less filled than any area he'd ever seen on a plane, and he wasn't complaining.  He sighed and dropped his pillow in the seat beside him.    
    "Chicken or Beef," he heard.  He looked up and the Stewardess who had given the Safety Procedure was standing in front of a silver trolley.  She was facing away from him.  Food...  Could he eat?    
    He rubbed his stomach and decided that yes, yes he could.  She instructed him on how to open the mini eating tray from the back of the seat in front of him.    
    "You said Beef," she said questioningly.    
    "Yes, please."  The meal she place in front of him was on a real plate.  It was made of thick glass and there was a gold ring around the edge.  He fingered the plastic wrap - the steam inside was hot, which meant fresh.  "Yum."    
    The large portion of Beef was shredded, there was an equally large portion of white rice and Black Bean Noodles.  When he removed the plastic wrap it unveiled an undertone of bold spices and a delicate sprinkle of water aroma.  It smelled amazing.    
    He heard the Stewardess ask if he wanted a fork or chop sticks.  His eyes were glazed over when he looked up at her.  "Chop Sticks, please."  She handed them to him and he held them contemplatively over his food.  What to eat first, he thought.    
    "Oh, I almost forgot," the Stewardess said.    
    The idea of getting something else yummy excited him.  She handed him a small square container with orange...?    
    "It's Pumpkin Seeds," she said.  
  "Ah," he said.  He poked at them with his chop sticks.    
    "Enjoy," the Stewardess said.  
    "I will.  Thank you."  He smiled at her and she gave him a little head bow.  His attention went back to the Pumpkin Seeds.  He'd never ate them before.  As he picked up his first one he heard the Trolley roll forward.  The Pumpkin Seeds were thick, which made them easy to pick up.    
    He placed one on his tongue.  He'd expected it to be crunchy but it wasn't.  It tasted baked with a light seasoning flavor he couldn't identify.  He thought it might have been something you'd put on meat.  What ever it was it made his mouth water.    
    He ate them sparingly with the rest of his food.  Most of his Black Bean Noodles were gone and each time he'd eating a bite it'd made a slurping sound.  This time the sound of it made the hair on the back of his neck rise.  He made a face as he chewed.  His appetite was plummeting.    
    It made him unhappy, because it'd been so good and he hadn't even finished.  Swallowing threatened to activate his upchuck reflex, so he did it carefully.  There was no point in trying to continue.  Throwing up anywhere was unpleasant, but it would be both unpleasant and embarrassing if he did it on a plane - in front of people.  With a sigh he sat back.    
    Because of the food he'd been blessedly able to eat his body had become languid.  So, when he saw Chanyeol looking at him it was only his eyes that did a double take.  The second time he looked Chanyeol was facing forward.  It'd happened so fast he wondered if he hadn't imagined it.  He remembered the sight of being covered in blood.    
    The overwhelming feeling of hopelessness he'd experienced seemed dim in his mind, but he knew that if Chanyeol got close to him too quickly it would flare back up, along with gut wrenching fear.  His eyes began to sting and he hated it.  He'd thought he'd gotten past this.  There wasn't time to freak out.  Trying to breath now was a struggle and it upset him more.  
  Why, his mind screamed.  Why had he been forced to go through this?  The sick feeling that had ruined his appetite, he now recognized it.  It was trauma.  He was traumatized.    
    There was no way to fight trauma - it'd peek through when ever it wanted.  His head spun.  It felt the same as when he'd been laying on the bathroom floor and had been trying to force his mind to accept reality.  It still felt so unreal.  He wondered if that was part of the reason why he was experiencing the sensation of trauma.    
    He'd been raised to believe a certain way and Chanyeol had violently shattered that.  He just needed time to process.  Yeah.  It was all a matter of time.  Yeah.

:

    Navigating your way through Japan's airport was a lot easier than in Korea.  There were guard rails for one, and for two- no.  That was it.  Keeping fans a reasonable distance away from them gave them room to breath, and it didn't feel like they were one second away from being swept away by the crowd of adorning fans.  Not that Chanyeol had ever been worried about that.  
    There had been many times where he'd stepped in front of Members to block people from making recording of or taking pictures of them.  He'd also lead them in directions that because of his height he could better see.  This time was a different though.  Having room to breath didn't help him any.  His headache had grown worse, listening to his Ipod had done nothing for him - he'd had to listen to it at the lowest possible volume, and his ability to be hyper aware of every thing going on around him had increased.    
    He could barely focus.  His newly awakened instincts and what he was used to doing was at war with each other.  What he needed to do was follow the Members to pick up their suit cases.  What he felt compelled to do was run away.  Far far away and hide in some deep dark hole.    
    He needed silence.  Yearning for it was an understatement.  
    The sound of their suit cases hitting the conveyor belt was like a bomb going off.  His eyes squeezed shut and he felt a growl work it's way up his throat.  He tasted his own blood on his tongue and knew he needed to reign himself back in.  Ipod, failure, he thought.  Need something else.    
    But what?  His eyes popped open.  Ear plugs?  Would they work?  Careful to move at a normal speed he turned around.  They'd passed many shops on their way here.    
    As he considered separating from the group he chewed on his lip, and he made a face as he tasted more blood.  Damn it, he thought.  Holding his bloody lip in his mouth he first headed for a restroom.  He dabbed a piece of paper towel over it and looked at it in the mirror.  There were two pin prick holes in his.    
    It was hardly noticeable and would heal in no time.  He threw the paper towel away and went in to the first shop he saw.  It was a small gift shop.  There were no ear plugs and his disappointment disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  The next shop looked like a mix between a magazine shop and a tourist... something.    
    It gave him hope, because the things provided looked like what you'd find in a convenient store for travelers.  And that meant that- "Yes," he said in desperation.  He grabbed a package of them and bought them.  As he walked back to the conveyor belt he tore them open.    
    He dropped the cardboard wrapping in a trash bin and kept walking.  The ear plugs were a light purple color and felt plush.  He rolled each one up and put them in.  There was a slow whoosh sound as they began to expand.  They didn't stop him from hearing everything, but they did dull the harshness of it.    
    When he made it back none of the Members or Managers rushed angrily over to him, so his absence hadn't been noticed.  Good.  He collected his suit case and fell in line behind everyone else.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 coming soon.


	6. Part I: The Beginning (Ch.5)

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch. 5)

**:**

    The Managers led them out of the Airport.  A line of green Taxi's were at the sidewalk.  Baekhyun's body felt tired, but his mind didn't.  It wasn't over analyzing what'd happened to him, but the thought was there.  He had an image of a wall, and it was strangely what was keeping him awake.    
    His pulsing brain ached from the need to shut down, the need for sleep greater than it'd been on the plane.  He rubbed his eyes and widened them.  Blinking, he looked around.  Across the street was a three storied parking garage.  A red car was going around a curve to get to the top.    
    He looked right.  It was nearly dark, so the little blue and red lights were bright enough to mark the length of the sidewalks.  They were only near the main entrance of the Airport, on both sides.  At the sound of car doors closing he looked back over.  Members were getting in to the Taxi's.  
    Red flashed in his left peripheral and he scowled.  This time that uncontrollable impulse to look at Chanyeol could suck it.  It took him three seconds to link the word 'suck' with what had happened to him.  A minor shiver went threw him and his scowl intensified.  He marched (sleepily shuffled) to the nearest Taxi and wrenched the door open (with uncoordinated fingers pulled the handle and stumbled around the door, to drop in to the seat).   
    If he'd allowed his scowl to grow he would've fallen asleep on the spot.    
"I'm going to take pictures," a Member said on his right.  He wanted to take pictures, but that wasn't happening.  His head spun and his arms felt weak.  It'd been a long time since he'd been this tired, and he waited for it to pass before he closed the door.  Even though it closed easily the sound was too much.    
    Groaning, he curled up against the back of the seat, and in spite, the opposite way of the door.  The door could suck it, to.  And screw the whole sucking blood crap.  For now, he was over it.  He closed his eyes and felt his head spin again.    
    The seats had to be new, because the green leather was stiff.  The lining poked his cheek, but he didn't care.  Darkness permeated his vision and going to sleep was intense.  His mind spun in violent loops - down, around, drop, drop, drop.  His stomach dropped with it, and he bared it.    
    Being asleep, but being aware of your surroundings was acknowledged, but ignored.  The Taxi starting up, driving, and stopping at lights, combined, and he didn't try deciphering them.

 

**:**

 

    Chanyeol was riding with D.O. and Tao, who were taking pictures with their cellphones.  He touched his lip, feeling for the puncture marks.  He felt two dots, but a normal sensation.  They were mostly healed.  The Taxi was moving fast enough to clunk over a speed bump, but no faster, so he let it go.    
    Darkness was dazzled with bright lights all around - red, orange, blue, yellow, and the normal lights in buildings.  They'd passed smaller buildings and were now coming to a bridge.  In the distance was what he'd been waiting for.  The image of what he thought Tokyo should be - A cluster of skyscrapers and the promise of more alluring things.  He saw a skyscraper shaped like a wave.    
    Surrounding smaller buildings made it seem taller.  The Taxi clunked again and he snorted.  The driver's skills were becoming questionable.  Chewing on his bottom lip, tonguing the dots, he looked over.  Another bridge was in the distance and it was massive.    
    The front beams were lit in purple, the sides green, and the support beams - which were also massive - in orange.  Craning his head, he studied the thin metal structure above it.  Regular lights ran down it.  He'd bet theirs looked just like it.  The quality of sites didn't change as they continued towards their hotel.

  
**:**

  
    Baekhyun was shaken awake.  He squinted at an empty seat.  Air blew across his back and he realized his door was open.  A presence registered behind him and he turned, dropping his feet into the floor, to see who it was.  Sehun's blonde hair seemed bright and his eyes became slits.    
    "We're here," Sehun said, and Baekhyun grimaced.  No, duh, he thought.  To seem polite, he nodded.  He closed his eyes and heard the sound of his retreating footsteps.  Sleeping had only made him more tired, but his head had stopped hurting.    
    Now, he felt normal exhaustion.  He'd never thought he'd be happy about that.  The Members were in a knitted circle, waiting.  They had their suitcases and bags, which reminded him that his were in the trunk.  On shaky legs, he went to it, and found it open.  
    With suitcase in hand, he joined the circle.  His cue to move was the Members forming a line.  A side door lead them to a wide hallway with deep red carpet - again with the red.  Hating his life, he kept up.  Through them receiving Guest Baskets, Key-Cards, and something about rules, he'd been in a fog.    
    He'd nodded to compensate for not knowing half of what'd been said, and D.O. had led him to a room.  It wasn't until D.O. had started going through his suitcase that he realized they were roommates.  Without changing, he fell into bed.  He was snatched into sleep.

  
**:**

  
    Chanyeol pushed the shower curtain back and stepped out.  He'd laid a towel on the sink before hand.  Grabbing it, he looked at his reflection.  His eyes were their usual dark brown, his skin held it's natural flaws - brown discoloration spots on his right cheek, skin tone lips, pink shined on his forehead and the tip of his nose.  He lay the towel over his hair and leaned closer.    
    The sink counter felt cool on his lower stomach.  Without emotion, he grinned.  Setting his heritage aside, he'd always said his teeth were his best feature.  His fangs extended at different lengths, and he'd been paranoid they'd reveal, at least, a little sharpness.  But they looked normal.    
    All human K9's were pointed, because they were carnivores - which, included Vegetarian and Vegans.  Straightening, he pulled the towel from his head.  After drying off, he dropped the towel and went to the bed near the door.  He plopped his suitcase on the end of it and unzipped it.  After he'd dressed in a pair of boxers and a white muscle shirt, he re-zipped the suitcase and set it against the wall.  The remote was on the bedside table between the beds.  
    He lay on his stomach at the end of the bed and hit the Power button.  The TV blared and he flinched.  Turning it down wasn't comforting, because his ears were ringing.  With his hands over his ears, he pressed his face in the comforter.  His craving to watch TV gave him the will to endure the pain and look up.    
    He used one hand to flick through the channels and the other to wiggled a finger in his ear.  Then he switched.  It stopped the ringing, but an expansion resounded in his brain.  Ignoring it, he continued to flick through the channels.  It was somewhere like eight or nine PM, so movies were still playing.    
    Unfortunately, he'd seen them all, and wasn't in the mood to watch them again.  Sighing, he hit Mute, and tossed the remote behind him.  It bounced off of his leg and landed between his knees.  He needed a distraction - something to keep his mind occupied so he could relax.    
    The shower had helped relieve tension in his muscles, and he was tempted to take another one.  He rolled over and dramatically threw an arm over his eyes.  "Ah," he cried out, and kicked his feet.  Snap shots of what'd happened with Baekhyun exploded through his mind:  His lean body covered in blood, him cowering on the bathroom floor, his shaking voice as he'd begged him not to hurt him, his dark red eyes - which he shamefully still found fascinating...  "Why had his eyes been red," he whispered.    
    And now they were their usual brown-  
    He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway.  With each one there came the tightening of leather, and the compression of carpet fibers.  Goosebumps erupted on his arms, because his instincts were telling him this person was slowing down.  Which meant-  
    Plastic scraped over the access panel, the lock beeped, and his door opened.    
    Thump thump.  Thump thump.  Thump thump.    
    "No.  No no no no," he whispered.  He peeked out and saw Sehun.  The grinding of his suitcase wheels made him grimace.  "What are you doing here," he said.  He'd spoken carefully, otherwise his words would've come out strained.    
    His throat demanded he swallow and he hated it when that happened.  No one, human or otherwise can resist swallowing when they're nervous or guilty.  And because men's Adams Apples are more prominent, their deception is made obvious.  If people knew to look for it.  He doubted Sehun was that perceptive.    
    And, right now, it wasn't important.    
    Thump thump.  Thump thump.  Thump thump.  
    "Sehun," he said again in that controlled way.    
    Sehun was facing the other bed.  His unzipped suite case was at the foot of it, and he was going through it.  He removed sleeping clothes, and over his shoulder, he said, "We're roommates.  Thankfully, they gave both of us Key-Cards or I would've been locked out.  Once they told me we were rooming together, I looked for you, but you were already gone."  
    "What'd you do, run as soon as they said we could go?"  
    Yes.  "No.  I walked at a normal pace.  I never heard them say anything about a roommate.  At least, not for me."  
    Thump thump.  Thump thump.  Thump thump.    
    That was the general sound of a heart beat, but the actual human heart beat was quicker.  It's rhythm was enough to drive a vampire crazy, from sound alone - or maybe that was just him.  Like using drum beats to go in to a meditative state, the heart beat did the same for vampires.  Except, there wasn't a reached calm state.  It was like being attracted to someone.    
    The vampire can't look away.  They become enamored with the human - their scent, their expanse of flesh, every minuscule detail that makes up 'them'.  The heart beat is always present, but it seems to grow louder as the 'want' rises.  It's easy to be pulled in and lose yourself.  Which is where control comes in.    
    He dropped his arm and rolled over.    
    Thump thump.  Thump thump.  Thump thump.    
    Glancing over, he realized Sehun was holding his toiletry bag.  Leaving his suite case open, he headed for the shower.  Chanyeol watched him.  As he passed he caught his scent, and it was surprisingly soft.  There was a masculine base of salt from sweat, and an overtone of powder floral.  It made him think of a baby, which was adorable.    
    Smiling, he watched his back until he closed the bathroom door.  Not once had he felt drawn to him.  His shoulders rose as he took in a deep breath.  He hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys.  I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  ~Demitria_Teague ^^**


	7. Part I: The Beginning (Ch.6)

 

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch. 6)

**:**

    Baekhyun felt the light weight of his feet, and vaguely remembered kicking off his shoes last  night.  He heard D.O.'s mattress shift.  His opened swollen eyes.  It felt like he hadn't slept  enough, but he figured it was full morning.  Because of last nights exhaustion he hadn't been able to absorb the Managers' rules, and he wasn't sure if they'd been given a schedule.  One thing he was sure of:  Today was a free day.  
    Was there anything he needed to do?  Eat was his first thought.  An ache in his stomach made him feel nauseous.  Rubbing it with one hand, and with the other shaky one, he pushed himself up.  He sat cross-legged and his eyes remained on the carpet.  
    "Good morning," he heard D.O. say.  
    "Good morning," he mumbled.  
    "The showers open.  The water should still be warm.  I just took a small one.  It'll make you feel better."  
    He wanted to say 'Ok' or 'Thank you' or 'Sounds like a good idea', but a weight of sleepiness had descended on him and he was tempted to go back to sleep.  His body had leaned forward and if he gave in he'd fall head first into the floor.  Hopefully, a shower would help wake him up.  In between stressing about the Chanyeol thing, and flying...  It was possible that Jet Lag was settling in.  Or maybe he already had it and it explained his exhaustion.  
    Determined not to waste the day away, he stood up and forced his legs to move.  The bathroom light was bright and he groaned.  The white tiled walls and blue tiled floors didn't help.  With careful movements he undressed, pulled the shower curtain back, stepped in and adjusted the water.  His hands were sensitive in the morning and the metal stick to turn on the shower hurt his fingers.  
    Baring his teeth, he pulled it up and water rained down on him.  It was ice stabbing cold.  He gasped and crossed his arms over his chest.  If anything could wake him up it was that.   Warmth grew and he sighed in relief.  
    His head did feel a little more clear.  The curtain swished loudly as he closed it.  Images of Chanyeol swam threw his mind and his head throbbed.  Chanyeol had fangs.  He was a vampire.  
    Vampires were real.  
    He tried making his mind blank.  It resisted so hard it seemed to have a mind of it's own.  He felt tortured.  Wash body, wash hair, he thought.  His toiletries were in his suitcase.  
    "Damn it," he whispered.  Tracking water across the floor and possibly leaving it on the carpet for him to accidentally step in later, didn't appeal to him.  On a little shelf at the back was two little white bottles.  After taking in a hopeful breath, he went to them.  One was two in one shampoo - yuck.  
    It didn't make his hair soft like conditioner, but it would have to do.  The other bottle was body wash.  He used them and turned the water off.  When he got out he realized he hadn't closed the door.  Whatever, he thought.  
    After he'd dried his hair he looked in the mirror.  There were dark circles under his eyes and he was pale.  He leaned closer.  Hesitantly, he touched one of the band-aids on his shoulder, and felt an indention where the puncture mark was.  A small tremor ran down his spine.  
    Knowing you'd actually been bitten by a vampire was insane - the realism was scary.  No matter how hard he tried to keep himself distracted from this it kept coming back.  His stress, the bite marks on his neck-  He seethed.  The area around the puncture mark was sore.  
    Grimacing, he pressed around the other one.  His shoulder involuntarily moved away.  It hurt, and it made him angry.  He wrapped his towel around his waist and went to his suit case.  Dropping it on his bed, he saw D.O. putting on his shoes.  
    "Where are you going," he asked.  
    He dropped his foot and tapped it to the floor to shove his shoe on.  "Tao, Jongin, and me are going out for breakfast.  One of the Managers are taking us."  
    "Oh.  Well, have fun."  He unzipped his suit case and dug through it.  
    "Thank you.  I'm sure we will."  He heard his mattress shift, his shoes on the floor, and then he was standing at the foot of his bed.  "What are you going to do today?"  
    He went stiff, aware of the band-aids on his neck, and felt the impulse to hide them.  Because it'd look suspicious he didn't.  "Me?  I... think I need to go shopping."  The look on his face made D.O. ask him if everything was ok.  
    "I knew I forgot something.  Boxers."  
    "Oh."  He grimaced.  "Well, make it a shopping day.  Maybe get some souvenirs."  
    He nodded.  D.O. was nice.  "Maybe," he said.  
    D.O. left and he sighed.  Going without boxers wasn't comfortable, but he had no choice.  If D.O. was going out, then it must be ok.  The Managers hadn't forbid it.  All of his pants were skinny jeans, so he went with shorts.  
    They weren't constricting and were loose enough not to show what shouldn't be seen.  He wore a white T-shirt, with a long sleeved button up over it.  With the buttons open and the sleeves rolled up it created a masculine, but fashionable ensemble.  After putting on his black tennis shoes he grabbed his wallet and his phone, and left his room.  Because he wasn't exhausted anymore he noticed everything he hadn't last night.  
    The wide hallway was grand:  High ceilings with painted on swirling trim, lush carpet, elegant tables between each room (with vases filled with bouquets of white and purple flowers) on them, polished silver elevators.  There were two on each side, one ten rooms from the first.  He couldn't believe he'd missed this.  He pressed the down button on the closest elevator.  His mouth hung a little open as he once again took in everything.  
    The Lobby turned out to be the same, except it looked like something out of funky Science Fiction movie:  White, sleek, egg shaped chairs, dated lights on the walls.  Silver sheened the wall over the door and he looked around, expecting to see a disco ball.  What he found instead was a giant, gaudy chandelier.  He wasn't sure if it was actually a chandelier, though.  Ropes of silver light created a wave texture that dipped down.  
    A small smile played on his lips, his eyes glittered in awe.  This time he could take pictures and he did, from different angles.  It was something he wanted to remember.  His eyes flicked to the right and he grinned.  A large, overly fluffy rug took up the space beneath a sitting area of a circular table, made of glass - all of it, even the legs.  
    The chairs were the same and they looked like they belonged in a futuristic movie.  Oh, he was in heaven.  He took a picture of them, to.  Happily chewing on his bottom lip he headed for the door.  The reception desk caught his attention and he halted.  
    The marble counter was black, flecked with metallic gold.  After he'd taken a picture of it he exited the hotel.  A few months back the Managers had them present money to be changed into Japanese currency.  The Members now had a card with their individual amounts.  He'd always been responsible and saved the majority of his income.  
    His card held five hundred dollars.  Forgetting boxers was unacceptable.  Usually, he made a list of everything he'd need for a trip.  But this time - he'd had to deal with bleeding out and being bit by a vampire.  If there weren't so many people around he'd stomp his feet like a kid and yell.  
    Breathing hard, he looked around.  Cement flowers beds encompassed the line, separating grass from walk area.  The walk area spread out at an angle, and straightened at the end.  On the right was a large three tiered fountain - typical.  He looked left and turned fully.  
    The hotel was wide and he could see a tall building of the same color behind it.  It was too close not to be attached and it made him curious.  Later, he thought.  Japanese people, he thought - Women, men, children.  There wasn't a reason to remember their faces, so he glanced at them and kept walking.  
    They spoke Japanese, so he was a little nervous about shopping.  How hard could it be to buy boxers?  Just put them on the counter, let the cashier ring them up, and swipe his card.  It sounded simple enough.

   
**:**

  
    Usually, Chanyeol appreciated Sehun's quiet reserve.  Although he could be hyper, he had a habit of creating his own personal space - even if, say, eleven other band Members were sitting beside him.  Today wasn't an exception.  The problem with today was that, even though he was using headphones to keep the sounds from the game on his phone to himself, he could still hear them, and the plastic click of his buttons.  They were in one of, apparently, many Seating Rooms in the Hotel.  
    The only thing keeping it from looking like Lego Land was the swooping cream colored curtains, and matching color carpets - beneath the bright color over-lay carpets.  And the lack of Lego's.  All furniture, tables included, were block shaped.  He'd come here to be surrounded by people, in order to try and get his newly awakened instincts under control.  There were heartbeats galore.  
    As long as people didn't come close to him he couldn't pick up their scent.  He found Sehun's soft scent pleasant, and the familiarity added a low level of calmness to his frayed nerves.  
    Boom.  Skert.  Shish shish.  Tinkle.  Clack clack clack clack.  
    He had his eyes closed and was sitting cross-legged on a blue couch.  It was against the wall, and he'd chosen it to be as far away from people as possible.  His aim was to focus, and be able to run like hell if he felt pulled towards any of them.  So far he hadn't been.  His senses were hyper aware.  
    Body heat and sounds created a map in his mind, and like the airport, he'd be able to move about with closed eyes.  He felt the couch move.  Sehun had either scored a point or reached a new level.  Goosebumps tingled on his shoulder blades and began to move down his arms.  He shivered and his eyes popped open.  
This was annoying.  It was a good thing he hadn't felt pulled to anyone, but why hadn't he?  Pore Baekhyun hadn't had a chance, and he'd lost himself feeding from him.  Since they'd left the Airport he hadn't seen him.  Would he feel pulled to him again?  
    He hadn't on the plane.  None of it made sense.  His leg jiggled anxiously.  The restless energy he felt wasn't human.  It was too warm, to full, too... not human.  
There'd been days before he'd begun living like a human where he'd run because it'd felt good.  If he didn't do it soon he felt like he'd burst.  Japan had more people on the streets than Korea did.  Where was a place he could burn off energy?  Without looking at him he shook Sehun's leg.  
    "Sehun."  His arm was pushed away and he looked at him.  He was taking his earbuds out.  
    "Dude, watch your strength," he said.  
    His eyes widened.  "Um, sorry.  Does this place have a gym?"  
    "Um..."  He looked up as he thought about it.  "I... think so.  I don't know where it is."  
    "It's fine.  I'll find a Directory."  The impulse to flit in to the hallway was strong.  Gritting his teeth, he resisted.  
    "Hey, wait for me."  
    He heard the sound of the couch sink, then Sehun's shoes on the carpet.  They always hung out, but he really needed alone time.  Today wouldn't allow it.  "Hey, Sehun."  
    "Hm?"  
    "Is there a pool in the gym?"  
    "I think there's a ton of pools in this place."  
    "Awesome."  Now, he was even more eager to find a Directory.  
    "Hey, slow down."  
    "Can't."  The sound of his footstep increased as he struggled to keep up.


	8. Part I: The Beginning (Ch.7)

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch. 7)

**:**

    "And there were all these people staring at me.  I used to watch videos on YouTube, about American's who said Koreans constantly stare at them.  They said it's because we rarely see an American, so we're curious... which is true.  But we've worked with Americans before, so it's not that big of a thing with us.  But the Japanese people in this shop were staring at me like... they could see through my face mask or something."  
    "I look exactly like them, so, what the hell?"  
    Baekhyun was sitting cross-legged on his bed.  He'd been talking to D.O. who seemed to be ignoring him.  He was sitting against his headboard with a pillow behind him.  "Yah," he said to get his attention, which didn't work.  D.O. was reading a book, and even though he was nice, he had a particular quirk that irritated all of them.    
    When he was in his own world, or simply didn't want to acknowledge your presence, he did just that.  He sighed.  It'd been worth it to have someone to rant to.  He rolled his eyes.  "It's not like I had a face mask, though."    
    Leaning over confirmed that D.O. was ignoring him.  Oh, well, he thought.  After returning to their room, he'd been dumb founded to realize that not only had he missed the details of the hallway, but also their room.  It's design was subtle, with an over-all color scheme of light cream.  The dresser and desk were wood, there was a round, low, black table, which off-set everything, the ceiling appeared taller because of the square indention, and there was another indention behind their bed.    
    Inside, was a cloth spread covered in knitted, off-white diamonds.  The lights were either in the form of squares or rectangles, and appeared to be made of the kind of paper material a lantern was.  Red lines ran down the curtains, and the room made him think of a traditional Korean home, regardless that they were in Japan.  It was High Class, but didn't making him uncomfortable.  Their beds were nearly touching, which he didn't mind.    
    A chocolate brown drape went over the end, and the crisp white sheet over the turn down gave it a clean feeling.  The brown carpet had the over-all color scheme in varying sized, intercircling rings.  It reminded him of the funky style in the Reception Area.  He wondered if the theme went through-out the hotel.  It was still early, so he had enough time to explore.

**:**

    There'd been too many people in the pool, and thankfully, the gym had been right there.  It was visible through glass walls.  The floor plan was long, but roomy.  Chanyeol'd already used the Treadmill, and it tempted him to run at an inhuman speed, so he'd moved to the Incline Machine.  Even though he'd set it to the highest resistance level, it wasn't satisfying.  The grinding sound made him weary, because, if he push too hard, it'd break.    
    If it happened he'd deny deny deny.  It wasn't his fault they were made so fragile.  Yeah right, he thought.  He wouldn't really deny it.  The image of him wide-eyed, blaming the machine, amused him.  Humor made everything better, and right now he needed it.    
    "What are you, Bionic," Sehun said.  He was sitting against the glass, with one earbud in.  His blonde sweaty bangs were pushed back and he'd removed his hoody.    
    Chanyeol sighed.  It was possible he'd been doing this too long.  "I'm not Bionic.  I'm just hyper... and have really long legs.  So, it makes it seem like I'm going faster, and working out longer than a normal person."  
He snorted.  "I have really long legs, to, and there's no way I can keep up with you."  
    "You've never been able to keep up with me."  
    "Oh, whatever.  I've beat you in races more than once."  
    That'll never happen again, he thought.  Unless I let you.  Which I'll probably do, because I'm nice.  Ugh, being me sucks... sometimes.  "Yeah yeah.  Rub it in."  
    "We should go get lunch.  I'm hungry."  
    The machine clicked as he jumped from it backwards.  He landed with a solid thump.  The sound of splashing water and laughs rang in his ears.  With a sigh he turned to face Sehun.  "Let's go.  I could eat, to."  Saying that he was craving food was an understatement.    
    The taste of Baekhyun's blood had become less vivid, but he'd never forget it's sickly sweet, acidic flavor.  Because his mouth didn't water at the thought, it gave him more hope that everything would be ok.

 

* * *

 

 **So**...  **sometimes inspiration escapes me, but thankfully, tonight it hit, and v'oila, new chapter.  Does it seem like I'm dragging this out too much?  I just look at it like progression.  They are dealing with their own issues with the situation, while getting accustomed to Tokyo, and the hotel.  What'cha think?**

**And I can't wait to start working on Part II, because I have plan - plans, I tell you.  I'm so excited.  That's when all the exciting stuff starts happening.**

**I also provided some images below <3**

 

**Regular Baek**           -               **Red Eyed Baek**

**I want Chanyeol to have unnatural green eyes, and not Hollywood style creepy monster eyes.  And these fangs are how his are when barely showing.  He can keep them hid, though.  All that 'fan on the fourth teeth thing' is weird.  Fifth teeth fang Whoo (*hangs head, I know, lame joke...)  Moving on -**

** & **

**Regardless of his slip up, feeding from Baekhyun (pore baby), we all know this is the real him...**

**Happy Virus <3 **

****

 

**This is the bridge that they road over to enter inner city Tokyo, although I described it with different colors.  Isn't it beautiful?**

****

 

**This is the (not) Lego land sitting room, although, I once again, described it differently - why do I keep doing that?  Honestly, I think (not) Lego Land is more funny.  :D**

 

**Baekhyun and D.O.'s hotel room.  I love it, and might have described it accurately.**

****

 

**The gym Chanyeol and Sehun are in.**

****

 

**Dear dear, Sehun, do I have plans for you (no spoilers)!**

****

 

** & The image that started it all (my inspiration that brought this story to life)! **

**Aaaand, no, Chanyeol does not look creepy like this.**

****

 

**Welp, there you have it guys.  I'm having way too much fun with this world.**

Until next chapter, guys - Enjoy!

~ **Demitria_Teague** (Author)


	9. Part I: The Beginning (Ch.8)

##  **Rated M for language**

##  **ChanBaek In Tokyo**  
A DONOR STORY  
Part I  
The Beginning (Ch. 8)

**:**

    Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the Directory carved in one of the walls. D.O. had let Jongin borrow their laminated one. Because he couldn't muster up the energy to go down one floor and get his own? Right. If he knew where Jongin was he'd go get it back.  
     But he didn't, and locations on this one were too small. The hotel was massive. If he got lost he'd have to send out an S.O.S. text and that'd be embarrassing. He could go find another Directory on another floor, but his annoyance wouldn't allow it. Pressing an index finger and thumb to his closed eyes he just breathed.  
     Two days wasn't enough time to learn your way around, which was annoying. According to supposed experts, Photographic Memory wasn't a real thing, but it didn't stop him from wishing for it. He dropped his hand and stood up straight. There was one place he could go. He didn't know what it was, but it was outside.  
     If he wasn't allowed to enter, he could go back to the Lobby and figure something else out. Thankfully, he was only on the third floor, so the elevator ride was short. It was warmer than earlier. The tall building he'd seen behind the hotel was to the side, otherwise it wouldn't have been visible. How was he supposed to get to it?  
     There had to be a walk-way. He gasped as he realized a door in the hotel may lead to it. But would it, really? Was the building connected or would it be positioned further away than it appeared? Only one way to find out.  
     First, he was going to search for a walk-way. He learned the left and right walk-ways ended at half concrete flower-beds. Beyond were grass plots, sidewalks, distanced brick buildings, and they all led to the main road. "What the hell? Is the building even connected to the hotel," he said.  
     He should've thought of that before. Once again, he closed his eyes to breath. He didn't feel annoyed. His shoulders were tense, the bottom part of his head ached, and his skin burned with anger. He was even shaky.  
     It was just a building. Underneath the anger was grouchiness that made him want to lay down. His bed was soft and the sheets were petal-like silken. Air-conditioning would cool down his skin and the pillow would sooth his headache. His eyes felt heavy and it was so tempting.  
     Sometimes hunger made him feel this way, but he'd eaten at a food-stand while he'd been shopping. The building could wait. Maybe if he hung around his Members he would feel better. Was he feeling lonely? As he headed for the Lobby he analyzed himself.  
     Besides grouchy he felt fine. Happy even, which was a weird combination, but it was what it was. Regardless, sometimes, having familiar people around him helped. He sent a text to Yixing and Sehun. The signal delayed as he opened the Lobby door.  
     His messages went through and as he waited for responses he sat at the glass table. Turned out the table was glass, but the chairs were plastic. They had jelly seats and it had been so unexpected he laughed. It was too good not to take a picture of, and then he sat back down. "Jelly seat. Ha. I love this hotel," he said.  
     His text alert was a two beep twinkle. When he heard it he puckered his lips out, held it away, and clicked the envelop icon. Sehun replied, "On the twenty-third floor. There's this huge pool room. It's amazing."  
     "Come check it out. I'll meet you at the elevator."  
     The twenty-third floor? Seriously? So far, the elevators seemed to move fast, but would it hold going up that high? The twenty-third floor wasn't even the top floor.  
     He texted back, "I'm going to my room first to change. Give me ten, maybe fifteen minutes." Shoving his phone in his pocket he headed for the elevator. Yaaaaas, something to do, he thought.

**:**

    Chanyeol raised above the surface of the pool. He hadn't seen Sehun leave the room, but he knew he'd been texting someone. The tapping of plastic buttons had been muffled, but still audible. He heard him speaking to someone beyond the front wall. From the care-free manor it had to be a Manager or a Member.  
     The pool was key card accessible; Their room cards were the keys, so a Manager didn't need to be down there. So a Member then. He'd admit it. He was nosy. Who was it?  
     The access panel beeped and Sehun walked in. The Member was shorter so he was hidden behind him. Sehun waved to him fast and it looked like he was flapping a wing. His grin exaggerated it further and Chanyeol laughed. Black hair became visible, and then, someone he knew had been avoiding him, came in to view. He stopped laughing.  
     "Baekhyun," he whispered. The impulse to run gave him the image of running on top of the water, and hauling ass down the stone hallway. If he could he wouldn't do it in front of Sehun. It was too late, anyway. Baekhyun had seen him.  
     Shock had flashed in his eyes, his body had stiffened in fear, and his heartbeat had quickened.  
Chanyeol felt nauseous. He knew he should leave. It'd be easy. All he had to do was tell Sehun he needed to... That he forgot... nothing.  
     He hadn't forgotten anything. He had no excuse.  
     "Damn it," he whispered. It was inevitable. Unless Sehun left he had to stay. If Baekhyun was uncomfortable he could also leave. To see his face, though, made him happy.  
     It felt bittersweet, but sweet meant happy. Right? Oh, who was he trying to kid? Himself? The Universe?  
     The non-existent people that could hear the ramblings of his pretend delusional mind? In this moment, he was annoying himself. There was nothing sweet about one of his best friends being afraid of him, because he'd attacked them. He'd bitten him with fangs, drank his blood, while he'd already been covered in blood. A gasp left him. How had he forgotten that part?  
     Had he spent so much time respecting Baekhyun's space, that he'd lost all sense?  
     "So, Hyung. What'd you think of the elevator ride," Sehun said teasingly.  
     Baekhyun's was breathing hard. He blinked a couple of times, shook his head, and looked at him. It was obvious he was losing the battle to appear normal. Was he that afraid of him? "It was fast. Too fast for my comfort level."  
     "I felt like I was going to have a heart attack," he said.  
     Sehun laughed and the sound of it made him smile. It was surprising. What was even more surprising, was that he'd seen him and hadn't run out of the room. Once again, he was in awe, because there was nothing forcing him to stay.  
     Sehun knew nothing. To leave, Baekhyun could pretend he'd forgotten something - just like his pretend delusion mind had tried to do. That's right. It was all his minds fault. He had nothing to do with it.  
     His mind had a mind of it's own-  
     Insert: Fake Delusion Mind Times Two Tag Here.  
     At least he was honest about it.  
     Baekhyun had on dark blue swimming shorts; All the Members owned a pair and took them when they traveled, because every hotel they stayed at had a pool. Also, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and tan flip-flops with Hemp straps. At least, it looked like Hemp - well, the color. He'd had a few pieces of Hemp jewelry.  
     The description worked for him; It wasn't like he was an expert on colors or materials. A towel hung hung over his shoulders. Chanyeol cleared his throat and carefully leaned back. He inhaled air slowly and focused on letting his legs raise up. Floating came naturally to him.  
     If he couldn't leave, he was going to make this as less awkward for Baekhyun as possible. He heard a deep in-take of air and a few seconds later, lapping water. They were coming into the pool. The light overhead shone yellow and had a subtle rose like shape. It lit the gigantic room well.  
     The right wall made up of large windows let in sunshine, and it warmed the water. The temperature was luke-warm. He wondered if the pool was heated at night. He intended on finding out.  
     A walkway went across the right side of the pool and separated it from a much smaller, rectangular mini pool. At least he thought that's what it was. That could've been a hot-tub. He'd check it out later. Right now he had awkwardness to deal with.  
     "Have you guys been out of the hotel yet," he heard Sehun say.  
     Chanyeol kept floating, not feeling the will to answer.  
     "I have. Once. It's... interesting," Baekhyun said.  
     There was the sound of splashing water, and he could tell it was Sehun moving the water around with his hand. "Chanyeol Hung, have you been out of the hotel," he said.  
      He could feel their body heat, hear the sound of their heart beats and it was distracting. Probably, because relaxing made him more aware. He went under the water and closed his eyes. Sounds were distorted again.  
     "He's silly," Sehun said.  
     "Yeah..." Baekhyun said.  
     Maybe he should do something to break the ice? Would Baekhyun panic? Probably... at first. He turned on his side and looked at his legs. They were prepared, like he was ready to run.  
His fair complexion seemed to glow in the waters luminescence. He swam closer.  
     "Chanyeol, don't you dare," he heard him say. He grinned, because he was paying attention to him. Water went in every direction as he broke the surface. Baekhyun gasped as he picked him up. The smack on his chest just made him laugh.  
     It all happened quickly and he tossed him behind him. He had used a little, not human, strength. It did what he wanted. Water splashed and, once again, went in every direction. Baekhyun came up and shook water out of his hair.  
     Using a little, not human, strength he tossed him over his head. It all happened quickly. He heard a splash and felt satisfied. Baekhyun came up and shook water from his hair. As it ran down his face he looked from under his lashes as him.  
     Sehun started clapping his hands and laughing, and it seemed to redirect his attention. He smiled and pushed his hair back. His amusement didn't stop him from glaring at him, though. Chanyeol gave a smug smile.  
     "Throw me throw me," Sehun said.  
     "Really," he said.  
     "Yeah. It looked fun." He did, and Sehun loved it.  
     Baekhyun swam closer and whispered, "I bet he wouldn't find it so fun, if he knew how you could pull that off."  
     He looked at him and said, "Don't be mean."  
    "Mean? Me? Just... don't hurt him, Chanyeol."  
     Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "I wouldn't do that," he whispered. He cringed at the look he gave him. It was a mix of disbelief, betrayal, and sadness. Like he hated the situation to, and couldn't believe they were here - That he'd done something like that to him.  
     "Baekhyun, I-"  
     "That was awesome," Sehun said. He swam to them. "I like how deep the pool is. We should play a game."  
     Chanyeol was relieved for the distraction, because he could escape the darkness of the conversation. But he hated it, because he and Baekhyun were talking again. He was afraid that, after this, he'd keep avoiding him.  
     "What game," Baekhyun said, and he sounded sad. Regret and self loathing wracked his insides, taking his breath away. He held the edge of the pool and focused on getting it back. He heard water lap as Sehun wadded closer.  
     "Hyung, you ok," he said.  
     He held a hand up telling him to stay there. "I'm good. Just taking a breather. That's all." Baekhyun's face popped in his head, and the idea that he probably thought he was trying to resist attacking Sehun, made him feel sick.  
     He resisted the impulse to bang his head on the pool edge, to do anything to erase these feelings. "What game did you want to play, Sehun-na?" Yes, game, distraction, he thought.  
     "We could throw something in the deep end and see who can get it. It's like thirteen feet. It should be fun."  
     "Yeah, sounds like fun." And it did. He had always loved water, and any opportunity to stay under it made him happy. Sehun had brought his wallet. Silver change would blend with the water, so they used a penny. Sehun went first.  
     It took him three tries to get to the bottom. "My lungs need to get used to it," he'd said. It took Baekhyun two tries. He swam fast, seemingly fueling his feelings in to it. Annoyed, Chanyeol didn't pretend, and got it the first time.  
     "Three two one. Like door steps," Sehun said. Baekhyun snorted and gave Chanyeol a look, that said how cute he found their Magnae. He smiled and tossed the penny back in the water. Sehun dove backwards after it.  
     This time, he swam around joyfully, his interest in the game forgotten. Besides watching him enjoy himself, nothing meaningful happened. The hotel had a long trunk full of rolled up, thick towels for the guest. While they dried off, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun looking at him, a few times. He figured, for now, there was nothing to say, so he remained silent.

**:**

    Wanting familiar people around, brilliant plan. Baekhyun had a towel around his waist and one over his shoulder. Chanyeol and Sehun were walking a reasonable distance behind him. It may have been his imagination, but it felt like Chanyeol's eyes were on him. The normal reference would be: He felt eyes on the back of his neck.  
     Everything - Nearly everything, lately, led back to the fact that Chanyeol was a vampire, and had freaking bit him.  
     He walked faster. His room was twenty plus floors down and he groaned. Now he had to share the elevator with him. It was as awkward as he expected it to be. They were on opposite sides of the elevator, avoiding each others eyes, and neither could come up with anything to say.  
     Chanyeol had apologized a million times, and he'd voiced how uncomfortable being around him was. Baekhyun didn't know how to react. He didn't know what he wanted. He still considered him a friend, but... he wasn't sure he really knew him. Clearly he'd left out who he really was, or not was, but what. He wasn't human.  
     And that was the second thing he was having a hard time dealing with. Chanyeol had lied, and he'd spent a lot of time around him. He could've killed him at any time. Or done anything he'd wanted. Chanyeol had aged.  
     During Trainee days he'd been a short, scrawny guy. Always taller than him, but he'd looked so young. He'd physically grown, and filled out. He looked like a young man. How?  
     He didn't know shit about vampires.  
     Why would he. They weren't supposed to be real. Questions - questions, so many questions, and no answers. He was afraid. Fear overtook his yearning to let things go.  
     He didn't even know if he could still trust him. His initial fear that because he knew his secret, meant he was eventually going to kill him to keep it. He needed time. Hopefully, he'd reach of point of clarity, and he'd effectively be able to deal with this. The elevator stopped on his floor, dinged, and the door opened.  
     He stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 100+ of you guys now. Thank you so much. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter - grrrrr. It was hard to finish. Your welcome. Enjoy. *collapses
> 
> Until next time. You can leave comments below ;)
> 
> ~ Demitria_Teague (Author)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget: Kudos & Comments ;) - Also, if you want to be notified when a new chapter is posted Subscribe. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.


End file.
